


Hot Date

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: Muse
Genre: Age Difference, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his spiky black hair, wonky smile and near permanent blush, Matt is the last thing Dom, an adamantly heterosexual man, expected when his sister set him up on a blind date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Dom! You've gotta do it!" Amy, my little sister, begged for about the tenth time in about as many minutes.

"Amy, I'm not so sure that's a good idea, you know how my streak is..." I tried to remind her. We were sitting at the breakfast table in our shared London flat, her with her breakfast yogurt and muesli and me with my morning coffee.

"Exactly, that's why you've gotta do this, it'll be something different. Come on, you'll never know if you don't at least give it a try!"

And she had decided to pick this as the time to inform me she was booking me on a blind date, tired of me constantly having one night stands and short, failed relationships with the first girls I met.

"Oh please, Amy. What's gonna make this one any better?" I grumbled, never one for mornings, as I took a deep chug of coffee.

"Because I'll have picked your date for once! You clearly have no idea about what you really want!" she said rolling her eyes as I narrowed mine.

"Excuse me, how would you know what I want?"

"'Cause I know you better than you know yourself," was her simple explanation. "And you're going. Just give it a chance, for me, please?" Oh no, not the face...

"Fine," I said relenting with a deep sigh. She really did know me all to well; I could never say no to her when she pulled that face, pouting her plump lips and batting those big greys. "So what is it about her that is so 'perfect'? Where do you even know her from?"

"Uh..." I looked at her expectantly when she didn't immediately follow through.

"Yes?"

"Um, uh, your, uh, _date_ is perfect for you, you both have so much in common. They're in the same course as me in uni, we've been friends for a while now and we got talking and, well, they're single at the moment too and, I don't know, I couldn't help but think you two would make a cute couple."

"So wait, she's in your course, so I take it then you two are about the same age?"

"Uh, um, yeah, yeah, both 20."

"That gives us an age gap of nine years... you know I usually go for birds that're about the same age as me." Of course I've been with younger women, but still... someone the same age as my baby sister?

"Yeah, well... this date's gonna be... _different_ , so it shouldn't matter. Anyway, you have a thing for blue eyes and well... let's just say all other's pale in comparison to Ma- _-their_ eyes."

I just raised an eyebrow at her fumbled statement, curious despite myself.

"Trust me, if we both fit each other's types - and I wasn't dating Eric - I'd totally nab your date for myself!"

"Amy, I didn't know you swing that way!" I gasped in mock horror, just pulling her leg. "Eric will probably find this little nugget of info very interesting..."

"Dom!" she gasped and swatted me on the shoulder, but I couldn't help but notice she was using her nervous laugh. "Well, I hope you will go now?"

"Yes, yes, I said I would, didn't I? Anything to get you to shut up about it," I laughed and finished my coffee. "When will it be anyway?"

"This Friday!" she squealed, clearly thrilled.

"Oh, Amy, the things I do for you..."

"Ha, more like the things I do for you, Dom!"

 

~X~

 

Friday night, it had finally arrived. 

Despite myself, and my reluctance to even go on this blind date in the first place, I couldn't deny I looked good. I'd opted for a pair of tight skinnies - my blue one's so as not to overwhelm her too soon - knowing they showed off my long legs perfectly and then just a simple black button down, with a few top buttons undone, revealing some tanned skin and my necklaces, and then paired it all with my favourite pair of silver Converse.

Amy, of course, ever observant, had noticed, wolf-whistling as I'd left the flat, me flashing her the complimentary finger in reply.

_"You're all dolled up, Dommy, looking fiiiine! Remember, go with an open mind!!"_

God, she could drive me crazy! I thought with a laugh as I walked into the small sushi place. Of course she'd book this thing at my favourite restaurant, clearly determined to get me on my good side.

"Um, I have a reservation for two under 'Amy Howard'?" I asked the woman at the desk, who was busy on the phone.

With a polite smile she pointed in the direction of one of the end corners and whispered, "Hey sorry, um, it's the corner booth," before continuing her orders on the phone. Looking around I could see the whole place was packed, the waitstaff running around like headless chickens. Clearly it wasn't just my favourite restaurant around.

The thought going through my mind as I walked over to the end booth was 'Amy better not have picked a dog, or I will so ki--', only to be stopped dead mid thought to see that a young guy was sitting in the place where my date should be!

"Uh, excuse me, this table was booked under my sister's name..." I began, not quite sure how to get rid of him in a nice way. I always tried my best to be polite, no matter what.

"Amy Howard?" he asked, smiling knowingly.

"Uh, yes... so I have a blind date and you're, um, in her place," I tried, ignoring the fact that for some reason he'd known my sister's name.

"I know, I'm, uh, I'm your blind date," he said, his pale skin flushing a light shade of pink.

My eyes must have bugged out of my skull at that. What the fuck?! Surely not?!

"Sorry, what?!" I asked, staring at the dark-haired man in disbelief.

"Amy, your sister? She asked me to go on a blind date with her brother... I take it you're Dominic?"

I just stared back, lost for words. What the fuck was she thinking? A man?! I'm not gay! I should've seen this coming! Her way of always referring to him as my 'date' and stumbling with her sentences when I'd used female pronouns...

Dammit, Amy, why would you even? _'Keep an open mind'_ , like fuck I will. I'll show her an open mind when I get home!

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm Dom... um, sorry, but I think there's been some kind of mix up... You see I thought you were gonna be a woman, I'm not gay - not that I have anything against gay people, don't get me wrong - I'm, I'm, just... not, you know, gay." Well that wasn't too stupid. God Howard, you're such a moron.

He just looked up at me, ridiculously blue eyes all warm with something that looked like understanding. So at least Amy hadn't been kidding about the eyes... but still, the fact that my date's a bloke? That wasn't important?!

"Uh, yeah, Amy mentioned something about you maybe being a bit surprised..." he replied, still flushing light pink, as he looked down at his hands on his lap. "Didn't realise she didn't even tell you I was a guy, or that you'd never dated one before... sorry."

Looking down at his equally embarrassed state, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Amy had clearly run us both around like a pair of morons.

"Uh, sorry. Again," I said and he looked up to give me a small smile.

"Sure, don't worry about it," he shrugged. "Well, I hope you don't mind if I stay, it's been ages since I've had sushi. You don't have to stay of course."

I looked around at the full restaurant, it had been a while since I'd had my favourite food too, and I'd actually started to look forward to it...

"Yeah, I haven't had it in forever either, in fact this is my favourite place for sushi... probably why Amy chose it," I said with a shrug and sat down. "I hope you don't mind if I join you, the place is pretty packed."

"Um, uh, of course not, please, don't worry about it," he said grinning at me, one rogue tooth standing out from the rest, in a shy smile.

"So, uh, what's your name then?" I asked as I started to scan the menu I already practically knew off by heart.

"Um, Matt, Matt Bellamy," he said, and I looked up in time to see him quickly look away from me. _Okaaaay..._

"And I take it you're into music then as you're studying with Amy? Which means you're also like 20, right?"

He looked back at me and nodded his head, long fingers briefly wiping at his nose, nervously. Well that bit made perfect sense, he certainly looked barely a day out of his teens. "Uh, yeah. Music is practically my life, it's pretty safe to say I'm obsessed. And yes, I am... you're...?"

"Oh, um... 29," I said, trying to hide the way I'd struggled to admit my age, suddenly feeling awfully old. So, as a sort of distraction I found myself looking into those deep, blue eyes. They were ridiculously pretty eyes for a guy. He just nodded and fidgeted with his menu. "So, what instruments do you play then?" I asked, trying to avoid the awkward silence while we waited for a waitress.

"Piano, like Amy, but I also play guitar religiously... used to do Spanish guitar, but lately I've been working with electric. Nice blend with piano, you know?"

I just nodded back. "Well, I play drums in my spare time, so I understand your love for music."

His blue eyes seemed to sparkle a bit at this. Dammit Amy. "You play drums? That's so cool! 'fraid I've never quite got the hang of them myself, I don't exactly have the same kind of arm muscles you clearly have," he pointed out, nodding at my exposed forearms, where I'd rolled the sleeves of my shirt up. _Shit_ , I thought, subconsciously pulling them off the table and out of his sight.

Just then a waitress came to take our orders, saving me from having to respond. Though of course she soon left after we'd ordered, leaving us to silently look at each other while we waited.

"Uh... so, Dom, what do you do for a living then?" he finally asked, tired of our temporary embarrassment. Well that shouldn't be too hard.

"Uh, I'm a curator at an art gallery," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's pretty cool, must be amazing to be surrounded by art all the time. I'm not much of an artist, but I can appreciate it," he replied smiling brightly again, that wonky tooth showing itself once more, and ran his long fingers through his pitch-black, spiky hair.

"Well, it is pretty awesome and I've always loved art; doing my own, being inspired by others. So my job is pretty perfect for me..."

 

~X~

 

In the end Amy, it seems, hadn't been lying about the fact that we had a lot in common either. The rest of the night seemed to fly by, neither of us running out of things to say, and after a somewhat awkward "Well this wasn't so bad, you're quite a cool guy. Sorry again about the mix up. I will be speaking to Amy. Um, see you around, I guess?" I was home free and back from one of the weirdest nights of my life. 

When I got home, Amy was conveniently asleep, her bedroom door tightly locked. So deciding I'd just freak out on her tomorrow, I went and showered, before crawling into bed.

The problem came, however, when I found myself lost in dreams filled with unbelievably crystal-blue eyes...

 

~X~

 

"Nice of you to finally face the music!" I yelled when Amy walked in. She'd snuck off to class while I'd still been asleep, leaving me a fresh mug of coffee next to my bed; a clear sign of a guilty conscience.

"Oh, Dominic, always so dramatic!" she said and hung her coat up. "You should be thanking me! He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"AMY!! What the fuck?! How could you even do that to me? To him?"

"Aww, you see you do care!" she cooed and threw her bag down, before coming to join me in the open-plan lounge.

"No, it's just that that was beyond cruel, to both of us! You had us both thinking something when the reality was completely different! And a _MAN?!_ "

"Yes, Dom, a man. God, I find it hard enough to believe that you haven't even realised it yourself. You're 29 for God's sake!" she shouted right back.

"Excuse me, are you trying to tell me I'm gay?!" I yelled back, offended.

"Um, yes," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Why else do your relationships never work out? Plus I've also spoken to your exes, they mentioned your adversity to closeness and even mere fucking cuddling if it wasn't likely to lead to any sex!"

"Sorry?! What the fucking hell?! I most certainly am not gay! I like women, it's not my fault I haven't had luck with them in the past!"

How could she just go on to assume all this of me? I felt hurt and betrayed.

"Well explain the dress sense, what with those colourful skinnies you wear; I swear you're even more gay than Matthew!"

"Jesus, Amy! I've warned you not to get involved with my love life, and when I finally relent that is what you do to me? You're so thoughtless, have you no regard for anyone else's feelings? You led Matt along and put me in a very awkward situation!"

"'Matt'? See you're even onto nicknames! And of course I care, why else do you think I did it in the first place?! And I know for a fact you had a good time, you came home late, didn't you? Plus Matty says he had a lovely evening, so clearly I _was_ onto something!"

I could have hit her I was so furious.

"Well I could hardly leave! I'd have looked like a right knob!"

"What, like you do now?" she was done shouting and instead just raised an accusatory eyebrow.

"Amy--" I tried, but she just shook her head.

"Dammit, Dom, what does any of it matter? For once in your life just let go and take a fucking chance! We both know you had a good time and you'd be blind not to think Matty's not a looker--" I tried to object to this but she just raised her hand in warning. "--I mean, what have you got to lose? Live a little, give this a shot!"

"Amy, for goodness sake, what do I have to say to prove to you I'm not gay? Sure he's a nice guy and all, but more for a friend. I know who I am; and I don't date men," I said and turned the telly volume on again to show the conversation was finished.

"Oh, Dom. Dom, Dom, Dommy-Dom. What little you know..." And with that she turned and went to her room, sure to give the door a good, firm slam.

Jesus, what am I going to do with her? Just because I can't keep a relationship with a woman and take care in what I wear - favouring colourful jeans - doesn't mean I'm a queer.

I sat watching some irrelevant show, trying to cool down, absolutely fuming as I went over our argument. I mean, how can she just go on like she knows me better than I do myself?! I'm my own person!

Though, despite what I told myself to the contrary, I couldn't help but smile at what she'd said about Matt having had a good time...


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, yeah, he can be a bit of a stubborn bastard at times... he just needs to get used to the idea," Amy said, pushing back some long, blonde hair behind her ears. 

We'd had to come in on a Saturday to practice our performances for our recitals, and I'd found myself talking to Amy Howard about the... not-so-date date, she'd put me on with her brother, Dominic, the night before.

"Yeah, well, you could've told me he had no idea, and perhaps letting him know his date was a bloke would've helped a lot too," I pointed out, trying to frown at her apologetic smile, but failing miserably. She always had such a sunny smile it was near impossible to be mad at her. A smile I couldn't help noticing her brother shared...

"I know, I'm sorry, Matt," she sighed and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "But I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am you agreed to do it for me!"

I just shrugged. "No problem, apart from the initial awkwardness, I had a really good time. Anyways, it's not like I have anything else to do on my Fridays since Jeff and I broke up."

"Aw, Matty," she sighed and pulled me into a hug. "You were always too good for him anyway!"

"Oh, no need to tell me, I know, and no need to coddle now," I grinned at her. "We broke up ages ago, I just need to move on already, I'm tired of one night stands. I miss having a boyfriend."

"Exactly why I tried to get this thing rolling! Dom's just too stupid to realise it now, but you two would make the cutest couple ever!" she smiled brightly back and ruffled my hair.

"You do know he's not gay, though, right?" I asked with a laugh, trying to check something.

"Oh please, Matty, I would've thought you were better than that. Where's your gaydar? The man was wearing bright yellow skinny jeans this morning, he's about as straight as that big bloke in Rocky Horror!"

"Frank N Furter?"

"Yeah, him!"

"Did you honestly just compare your brother to a hulking transvestite?" I asked erupting into crazy giggles with her. "He's rather more like Rocky, but Frank N Furter?!" We just laughed uncontrollably louder.

"Well, you better be coming to my house party the weekend after next!" she said still laughing as I got up to go check for my cue.

"Sure, sure, I'll be there," I smiled shaking my head. The girl was set on me getting together with her brother, and quite frankly I'd be lying if I said the idea didn't excite me.

I'd been happily pleased to see he shared her good looks, with his blond hair and a lean frame with long legs, not to mention his gorgeous grey eyes. I'd found it nearly impossible to stop staring into them last night.

The only problem was the fact that he clearly didn't know he was gay - and that's if he even was. But Amy was right, he definitely didn't strike my well trained eye as your typically straight male.

So what was I to do? I guess I'll just have to wait for Amy's party and what will come will come...

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

"What's all this then?" I asked coming in from work to find Amy had turned our apartment into party central.

Bright fairy lights covered the walls and there was a table full of party treats and food, a giant, steal tub filled with countless drinks on ice right next to it, and loud music and obnoxious disco lights and lasers already turned on, furniture pushed to the sides to allow space for a 'dance floor'.

"My party, Dom? I've been going on about it for ages! Best you get dressed or something, people should start arriving any minute!"

Damn, I'd forgotten all about her stupid house party.

"Well they better not mess my stuff up," I grumbled and headed off to take a shower. "And my room's out of bounds!!"

"Relax, Dom, your room won't be touched!"

 

~X~

 

I'd spent as long as I could trying to do some work in my room, but the deafening music and loud drunken cheers from the partygoers had made it near impossible.

So, after a while, I just sighed and decided to check it all out for myself, sure to down a few beers in the process. I needed all the strength I could get to face a flat, full of all my precious belongings, being torn apart by drunken uni students.

I looked around properly after I'd finished my third beer, trying to locate my sister. It sadly didn't take too long, she was dancing away on the small dining room table with two other girls, Eric and a couple of the other guys cheering them on.

It hadn't even been so long since I'd been doing all this with my own friends, but as I walked around I couldn't help but feel tired of it all. Tired that is, until my eyes fell upon a familiar head of spiky, black hair.

Pleased to see a familiar face, even despite our awkward first meeting, I walked over to the balcony where Matt was standing alone, sipping on his cup of booze.

"Hello again," I greeted, startling him in the process. "Uh, it's me, Dom?"

Big blue eyes looked up at me, growing even wider in recognition. "Oh, hi," he grinned back brightly, that skew tooth of his pushing through.

"How come you're standing out here all alone?" I asked, before taking a sip of my beer.

"Well, I got a bit hot and decided to get some fresh air, plus I only really came in the hopes of seeing you... but I couldn't find you around," he said with a shrug and looked down at his own drink, sharp cheekbones flushing a bit.

I felt a strange tightness in my gut and looked down at my own drink, not quite sure how to respond. No waitress was going to save me now. It had been stupid of me to come over to him...

"Uh, listen, Matt, you know I don't-- I'm not--" I tried, but he looked up and interrupted me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know, you're not gay."

I just nodded awkwardly back and took another sip of my drink. I knew I should really take it slower, considering I hadn't even had anything to eat and was nearly finished with my fourth beer, but the whole situation was just begging me to drink more, to at least fill the awkward silence.

"Have you ever at least tried?" I heard him ask suddenly.

"Tried what?" I asked, looking back into those deep-blue pools.

"Kissing another guy before."

My jaw just fell to the floor. "Sorry, what?!"

"You know, you can't be positive if you haven't even tried it out before... And, no offence, but looking at you? I rate you have a big enough chance of liking it."

Now that was just plain rude!

"Excuse me! What exactly screams 'queen' about me?!" I demanded, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Well your pants for one are a dead give away," he (rudely) pointed out. "Even I wouldn't wear bright yellow skinny jeans! Your hair too, what kind of straight guy takes such meticulous care into how it looks?"

I could have picked up his skinny little body and flung him to the ground, I was so angry. Why were they all insisting I was gay?!

"Yeah, well that's probably 'cause you've never worn colour in your life!" I pointed out with childish spitefulness at his tight, black skinnies and grey jumper. "Even on our 'date' you wore plain colours!"

"See, you even remember what I wore..." Damn him!

"Oh for fuck's sake! If you're so desperate for me to kiss you, fine, I will! If only to prove to you how right I am!" I yelled back and before he could react, I grabbed his skinny shoulders and smashed our lips together.

Thinking rationally it was probably all the beer and empty stomach combo that made me do it, or my brash, ever constant, need to prove I'm right.

I pulled away briefly, only to growl in his ear, "How can I possibly know what it's like if you don't open your mouth and kiss me back?"

His bright-blue eyes narrowed and he replied with a kurt nod, so I went back to assaulting his lips, which this time actually parted to give me access to his warm, wet mouth.

The little bastard had clearly had a few watermelon and vodka shots, the delicious flavour intoxicating and addictive. Our tongues battled for dominance, so I began to roughly bite his bottom lip, determined to show him who was in charge. Completely unperturbed, he continued fighting back and moaning deeply into my mouth, the sound doing strange things to me.

I felt those long fingers of his curl into my hair and, purely upon instinct, I dropped my hands to his arse, cupping the small, but firm, flesh and pulling him closer... only to feel something - I most definitely did not want to - press into my thigh.

"What the fuck?!" I yelped, jumping away. He just frowned back in confusion.

"You kissed me..."

"Well, yes, but only to prove a point! I didn't expect you to get a fucking hard-on from a bloody kiss!"

Clearly only realising it now, he blushed the deepest shade of pink I'd seen grace his sharp features yet, and made an attempt to cover his obvious bulge with his slender hands. "I-I'm sorry... I-I totally didn't mean to, I don't know..."

I just glared down at the younger man, but couldn't help my eyes from lingering on his thin, wet, kiss-swollen lips...

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

_"Oh fuck it," he sighed and picked up his drink again._

_I just continued to look down at my hand-covered crotch, absolutely mortified. What was wrong with me? I never got hard so quickly from just a fucking kiss!_

_I could just be grateful it was only the two of us out on the balcony, I couldn't deal with an audience to my complete and utter humiliation._

That was a few weeks ago, and sadly I still couldn't get the feeling of his tongue in my mouth out of my head.

It was ridiculous, like I'd become a school boy all over again, waking to find myself covered in spunk after yet another dream about him. I needed to forget it and move on. It was never going to happen. Which was exactly why coming over to study with Amy had been a bad idea.

Luckily, though, Dominic was out, so I'd managed to sit back at ease and work with Amy. One of the things I'd been pleased about after the party, was that he hadn't told her, at least she hadn't mentioned anything about me kissing her brother and getting a hard-on. Something she most definitely would've done if he'd told her. _I_ definitely wasn't going to.

Sadly, though, for me, was that just as we were really beginning to make some progress on our course work, she'd gotten a call from Eric, her boyfriend. She'd had to then excuse herself for a short bit as he had an 'emergency' and needed her help.

I wasn't stupid, it was Friday night for God's sake; it was more than likely a booty call, but like the pathetic sado I am, I said she should go ahead and that I'd wait. The ever dutiful, pathetic gay best friend, sitting around waiting for her, in her empty flat while she got fucked by her boyfriend. At least one of us was getting some, I guess.

So there I sat, fooling around on her keyboard to help time pass, and subsequently failing to hear the front door open.

It wasn't until I heard clapping behind me, once I'd finished the song, that I realised I wasn't alone. Startled, I leapt around in my seat, only to find Dominic staring down at me, barely two paces away.

"Not bad, not bad," he grinned drunkenly back, his perfect white teeth shining away.

"Uh, thanks," I muttered softly, wishing to curl in on myself, still completely mortified by the incident at the party.

"So, what you doing in my apartment at two in the morning?" he asked, collapsing onto the couch nearby.

"Uh, um, Amy and I were, uh, studying course work," I said, but more to myself as I couldn't tear my gaze away from my fidgeting hands in my lap.

"Where is she?" he asked, and I risked a glance to see he was still looking at me with his big, storm grey eyes.

"Eric needed her for something..."

"And she just left you all alone here?" he asked, rising.

"Um, uh, yeah, but it's okay. I don't mind," I shrugged and tried not to look up as I sensed him coming nearer.  I still felt just too awkward after the party.

"Well I guess that works out then..."

Frowning I looked up at last, "And why's that?"

"'Cause I want - no need - to taste your mouth again." I just stared back at him, gaping like a fish. "It's probably 'cause I'm drunk that I can admit this, but ever since the party, I haven't been able to get the thought of your lips out of my mind."

"S-sorry, come again?" I choked, not believing a single thing I was hearing.

"You heard me, Matt, don't make me say it again; 'cause it kills me, but you were - _possibly_ \- onto something..."

I just sat and stared, confused out of my brain and frozen to my seat, as he crept closer.

"...and I need to be sure if it wasn't just the watermelon you tasted of that's got me addicted..."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm drunk, that's what this is. All this is. 

At least that's what I told myself as I lent in and yanked Matt to his feet, before bringing my mouth down on his confused, thin lips.

This time I easily made work of his lips, opening them up in no time and snaking my tongue into the slickness of his mouth. And God did the little git still taste good. Not like watermelon, but still that... ugh, that extra something...

He pulled away though, eyebrows raised. "What's this now?!" he asked, gasping for air. "I thought you weren't gay!"

"I'm not," I replied instantly. "Though I might just be a little for you." At this, however, he just rolled his beautiful blue eyes. "So you gonna show me what else I haven't tried out yet?"

It was cheeky and very forward, but in my drunken haze it seemed perfect, even when his blues widened incredulously.

"Excuse me?!" he asked, but I just laughed and ruffled his black spikes, while he tried to bat my hands away.

"Come on, it's not like you don't want to have a piece of me, I felt and saw you at the party, my friend, you can't pretend."

At this he flushed bright pink and a hand subconsciously brushed against his crotch. Clearly checking to be safe.

"I bet I could make you hard again, and then I'd make you come screaming my name while I have my way with you." Hey, don't look at me, it was all the alcohol talking I tell you!

He just shook his head and tried to step back.

"Think about it, if I could make you hard by just kissing you..." I drawled stepping closer and caressed my hand down his side, satisfied by the slight shiver it provoked from his slender frame.

"B-but you're-you're, drunk. Even if this is what you want, you'll convince yourself in the morning that it wasn't and that _I_ took advantage of _you_."

"Jesus, relax, Matt, you stress too much," I chuckled and put my hands on his waist, stopping his retreat, as I nuzzled his neck with my nose, dropping little kisses along the silky-smooth pale skin. "I know you want it, we both do. So why not?"

"'C-cause it'd be wrong," he managed but I just pulled his hips forward and ground against them, satisfied - this time - with what I found.

"Then why are you already getting hard?" I asked and, as I felt him flinch and desperately try to duck out of my hold, I just held him closer, running my hands down his back, before I slipped them into his tight trousers and under the waistband of his boxers, so I could cup his firm arse.

He practically leapt at that, his voice going high as he squeaked in surprise.

"Come on, Matt, let me fuck you, let me try it out. Who knows, maybe I really do like men?" I growled, squeezing his arse cheeks, before uniting our mouths again.

He tried to hold back at first, but it didn't take long for him to start kissing back with fervour, and as I ground more into him and massaged his arse, he quickly became putty in my hands.

"Is that a yes then?" I asked, revelling in the moans he was making as the kisses grew more and more heavy.

"O-okay, f-fine. But. You asked," he panted and leaned forward for more, but I stopped him by holding his slim shoulders back, having released his butt.

"Come, let's take this to my room," I said and without another word scooped him up, over my shoulder and took my prize back to my #lare#, dumping him on the bed only to immediately start tugging his shoes and socks off, revealing long, narrow feet.

_You know what they say about a man with big feet..._

"Whoa, you really are very eager," he commented, watching as I kicked my own shoes and socks off, before starting to unbutton my shirt.

"Of course, I can't wait for you to show me what's so great about being gay," I said, shrugging out of the shirt, before climbing onto the bed to straddle his skinny waist.

"More like to finally see if what, deep down, you've always secretly known is true," he countered as I pushed his arms up and yanked his black t-shirt off.

"Ooh, cheeky," I laughed and bounced on his hips, being sure to come into good contact with the bulge in his trousers. I knew I was doing it right when his face muscles slackened and his eyes fluttered with a deep " _Ahhh._ "

Happy with myself, I quickly pulled down my trousers and pants in one go, never one for shy modesty, and was impressed that my not-so-little guy was already standing tall and ready, despite the fact that I was planning on fucking another man and had consumed quite a bit of alcohol indeed. I then began to undo his belt buckle, trying to ignore where his eyes had obviously wondered. Hey, I couldn't exactly blame him, I have a pretty fantastic looking cock if I do say so myself.

"Like what you see?" I asked smugly, as I won over the belt and then, in one swift move, pulled his remaining clothes off too.

I was then met with the sight of his own long, thick cock, hard and darkened. Well this was definitely a new experience for me, I thought as I felt him looking at me, while I still found myself staring, frozen, at the dark, weeping head of his rather sizeable cock.

"Like what _you_ see?" he countered for his reply, stretching his slim body out, sure to give me the full expanse of all his ivory skin. I just shook my head and faltered, not quite sure what to do now that I'd reached foreign grounds. I suddenly felt more sober.

"So, you just gonna sit there and stare at my dick or...?" he asked, his confidence growing while mine took an epic nosedive.

"Um, uh... w-what? How do I, you know, exactly?" I began and frowned while a cocky smirk took shape on his thin lips.

"Well," he began. "I don't suppose you have any lube, do you?" I shook my head and he grimaced in reply. "Okay then," he whistled, "Do you at least have a condom?"

"Obviously," I muttered, and reached over to pull a pack from my bedside table.

"Okay, well then start off by rolling one on, or do you need help with that too?" he laughed with a cheeky wink. Looks like someone's really coming out of his shell...

"Um, I do know how to do that," I grumbled in reply, ripping open one of the condoms and rolled it on, only all too aware of his ever present gaze on my actions.

"Cool, well then I'll just prep myself," he grinned and then stuck three long, skinny fingers into his mouth. The sight of him sucking them and moaning was, surprisingly, the most erotic thing imaginable. That is until he pulled them out and reached behind himself, sticking one inside his core, causing him to let out an even deeper moan.

_Jesus, why was that suddenly such a turn on?!_

"Fuck, Matt," I rasped and leaned over. Never had I thought something like that could look so hot. "Let me have a go too." I felt mesmerised by the sight of his skinny legs spread and those long, slim digits disappearing and reappearing from his small, straining body.

With a blissed out nod, he took his free hand and, grabbing my out stretched left, brought it to his mouth, where he proceeded to suck on my fingers, giving them a good coating. He then led the wet fingers to join his ones, where I then took over, cautiously pushing two fingers through the tight ring of muscle.

He felt so warm and unbelievably tight, it was so new and exciting, but the looks on his face were what really did it. Fuck, if I'd only known the guy could look like this: eyes rolled back slightly, mouth open, lips twitching, while mumbled words fell from them, mixed with moans. I couldn't hold much longer, I had to move. He had to be ready by now, surely?

Thankfully, sensing my barely-remaining patience, he started tugging at my arm, before his free hand curled around my, now painfully throbbing, erection. My hips jumped at the foreign sensation of another man's touch, but the novelty just seemed to get me going even more, so I pulled out my fingers and excitedly pushed his legs further apart.

"So, can I just... you know?" I asked, just checking to be sure, as he let go of me and stretched back out.

"Use spit to slick yourself up first," he instructed, his voice having become rather impatient.

So I spat in my palm and gave my cock a good coating, before looking up at him questioningly. "And now do I--"

"Fuck me now, Dom!" he shouted, startling me. "Where'd your confidence go? Fuck me into the fucking mattress already!!"

He didn't need to ask twice. I quickly lined my cock up and, without further ado, pushed forth with a good, hard thrust, right into his entrance. If he wanted to get fucked into the mattress, I'd bloody well do it better than anyone else had ever done before.

"Oh, fuck yes, that-that's... _ungh_ ," he moaned, wrapping his lean legs suddenly around my waist, pulling me closer, as I pushed in all the way.

And God, did 'fuck yes' not even begin to describe the sensations and trembles my body was being assaulted with.

"S-so _hot_ and _tight_ ," I grunted as my hips began to pick up the pace involuntarily.

"Told, you. This - FUCK YES, RIGHT THERE!! - would. Be. _Gooood_!" he tried to laugh, but couldn't help but throw his head back into the pillows and swear like a trooper.

"Wow, never pegged you for a screamer," I smirked, finding a good rhythm.

"Well, aren't you glad you know now?" he panted as I opted for slow deep thrusts.

"Maybe..." I replied coyly. "So about fucking you into the mattress..." I said with an evil smirk, his pupil-filled, blue eyes appeared from under his heavy lids to regard me with a similar, cheeky smirk.

"Do your worst!" he leered and ground down against my slow thrust.

Alright then...

"Holy--Christ on a bike--fucking almighty!!!" he screamed as I just thrust hard and obviously hit something inside of him. "Fuck me sideways! Again! Harder! Faster!"

Having clearly awoken a monster, I gave him everything he asked for, tearing scream after scream, after strangled obscenity from those deliciously kiss-swollen lips.

'Deliciously kiss-swollen lips'? Whoa, who knew alcohol would have such a weird effect on me?

As I started properly pounding into his slim, highly responsive body, he raked his short nails down my back, before I felt him trying to reach between us. I lifted up a bit to allow him access to what he wanted to reach, only to be swiftly embarrassed as I'd forgotten he had a cock that needed some attention too. I was a lot of things, but by no means was I selfish in bed, it was something I prided myself in and I wasn't about to let that change, even if the person I was fucking this time happened to be male...

"Here, let me," I tried - thinking I may as well go the whole hog, while I'm at it - and, gripping the headboard with my right hand, pushed his hands away to wrap around him with my left.

_So this is what it's like to hold another man's cock... So hot and smooth and ridged and familiar, yet not..._

"Well? Then pump!" he growled, grinding up insistently, head craning up to bite at my shoulder. Jesus, he really did become quite an animal in the sack...

I just nodded in reply and followed through, figuring I'd just go about things how I did when I wanked myself off. His answering mewling and the way he leaned back, arching up into my thrusts, revealing the long, pale column of his throat told me I must be doing something right.

"I don't know... how long... Imma... last," I panted, baring down on him, unable to resist licking along the pale column of his throat and back to the ditch at the base of it, lapping up the condensed sweat and actually savouring it. Booze, it really does say 'fuck you' to inhibitions...

"Th-that's okay, I... I--so close," came his reply, and I could feel his legs twitching and tightening around me, while his, barely-still-blue, eyes that had fought so hard to watch me began to roll back.

And then, with one perfectly timed thrust from me, he let out a powerful scream of, "Fuck, DOM!!" before I felt hot wetness spurt powerfully and hotly between us and over my hand. I instantly came after that, before I could even think to react to the fact that I had another bloke's spunk on me, slamming into his quivering muscles as they pulled me forward, taking every last ounce of me.

" _Fuuuuuck!!_ "

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

"And you're absolutely sure you've never done that before?" I asked, still panting, as I lay splayed out next to Dom.

"N-never," he replied, just as out of breath. "But... wow, just... _wow._ "

"Liked it then?" I grinned, managing to prop my head up on the elbow of my folded arm, to get a better look at his face.

He just turned his head straight towards me, lazy grey eyes fixing on my, equally heavy feeling, ones.

"Again."

"Sorry, what?" I asked, somewhat confused and still half finished.

"I wanna go again, but sideways; you mentioned something just now about being fucked sideways and it just got me thinking... so could I fuck you sideways?" he asked, the most innocent of expressions spreading over his, rapidly sober looking, puppy-dog face.

I was finished, my bones felt like soup already and without any lube I could already feel a more intense, yet familiar, burn building up. My eyes too, felt incredibly heavy...

...but that dorky big nose and ears to match, that usually perfect golden hair, now plastered against his head with sweat, but curling around his face and those big grey eyes, that big, thick...

"Bring it, I'm waiting."

In the end all the aches and pains could go fuck themselves, and who really needs rest?


	4. Chapter 4

I woke slowly, eyes trying to adjust to the light streaming in through my window, my head screaming in pain, while something tickled at my nose.

When I tried to bring my hand up to scratch the itch, I found it was trapped. Trapped under something smooth and warm...

Still blinking sleepily, I glanced to my side, mid yawn, only to be brought crashing down into full consciousness.

_Oh shitting fucking Goddamned hell!_

The source of irritation had been a mop of spiky, black hair. Hair that just so happened to belong to another man. A man who was currently snoozing peacefully on my left pec, his own left hand's long pale fingers fanned out on my bare skin. As I stared, frozen, at him, I could feel that his leg was also draped over my left one, effectively cuddling onto me with his entire body. I could also feel the full expanse of his - admittedly silk-smooth - skin, warm and oh so very naked against my own.

_Oh my God, Dominic!_

Suddenly my hazy memory caught up and I remembered just what I'd done the previous night. I'd had sex. Gay sex. Sex with another man. Sex with my sister's little gay-best-friend Matthew.

_Holy, shit._

My heart was hammering, what the fuck was I gonna do now? Shit, what if someone found out? I'd die.

_Okay, think calmly..._

I'd just have to remove myself from this situation and pretend nothing had ever happened, threaten Matthew if he tried to tell anyone. Okay, I can do this.

_Deep breath now, Howard. Just, that's it, get up nice and slowly, just--_

"Say cheese!"

_WHAT?!_

My head shot up just in time to see the flash of a camera, Amy's laughter filling the room.

"Give that here!" I demanded, leaping off the bed and charging after her as she fled gleefully out the room, her cheery laughter still dancing around the air.

"Eew, put some clothes on, Dom!" she laughed, skipping away from me.

"Maybe if you gave me your phone first! What the fuck do you think you're playing at?!" I demanded, attempting another grab at the illusive woman.

"Dommy likes cock!" she just taunted, flitting around the small apartment. "Dommy likes cock!!"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!!" I yelled, but she just snapped some more pictures of me, scrambling after her. I had to look ridiculous, I sure felt it, running around, denying something she's already seen for herself (and had photographic evidence of), with my dick swinging about.

This in mind, I just let out a deep, frustrated groan, it was too late anyway. I may as well still get hold of her damn phone, if only to get rid of the pictures.

"Is that the noise you made last night as you took it?!" she laughed loudly, voice full of glee, but slowing her down as she fiddled with the phone.

"I did not!" I roared and finally managed to grab hold of her. "He was the one that 'took it' if you must know!" I added, her continuous laughter grating on my final nerve.

"Ooh, really! I bet you liked it though! Matty has a lovely little arse, doesn't he?!" she cackled as I tried wrestling the stupid iPhone from her grasp. "What was it like? I'll bet he was a good fuck!"

"Shut up!!" I shouted, managing to finally pry it out of her grip and desperately went straight to her gallery to delete the pictures.

"Haha, nice try, sunshine, I already emailed them all to myself!!" she cried out in victory from underneath me.

"YOU WHAT?!" I demanded, seeing that there was a whole lot more of Matthew and I in my bed than the one I'd been aware of; sleeping and cuddling, as well as ones of me waking.

"Imagine my surprise when I came home late, feeling bad about having left Matt by himself, to find him gone. I thought he'd just gotten tired of waiting, only to then hear some pretty interesting noises coming from your bedroom... I shrugged it off as just another one of your sad attempts with some slag, and this morning decided to surprise you both," she shrugged, as I glared down at her. "Turns out I was the one that got a surprise, eh?"

"Ugh, Amy! You better delete those images!!" I yelled, my hands holding down her shoulders, preventing her escape.

"Why should I? I'll never be able to erase this image: of your naked arse wrestling me to the floor!" she said, before howling with more uncontrollable laughter.

"Why I ought to..." but I didn't finish my threats as we both became aware of another presence making his way into our lounge.

"Matty!" Amy grinned, her head lifting to greet him. "How was it for you, did my brother rock your world?!"

I looked over in shock, suddenly reminded again of my nakedness, as I took in his skinny form. He was visibly blushing and looked away from the two of us. Thank goodness he'd at least pulled on some boxers, but they hung low on his boney hips. He really was rather skinny...

"Morning," he mumbled in greeting, eyes shooting to look back at us again, before quickly returning to his long toes, his dark lashes shielding them from view.

"You better delete those pictures!!" I growled at Amy one last time, before shoving up and off of her and storming straight to my room, without a second glance at Matthew.

What the fuck was I gonna do now? I was just drunk. I was confused. I meant nothing by any of it. It had all been an accident... but then why had he looked so good, standing there in only his pants, lovely pale skin and dark nipples on display... His messy black hair sporting a proper bed-head, one of the hottest things I'd ever seen...

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

"I just had to go and ruin it all," I sighed as I pulled up my tight trousers, wincing at the effort and burning sensation located in my arse.

"Oh, you didn't, he's just being his usual stubborn arse of a self," Amy laughed, taking in my careful movements as I tried to bend down and grab my black tee. Dom had disappeared to go shower and I'd decided to take the opportunity to grab my clothes from his room and get changed.

"Here let me help you," she giggled, beating me to it and handing the tee over. "It was that rough, was it?" she chuckled, knowingly.

"Ugh," I groaned in embarrassment, feeling my cheeks flush. "There was just no lube - typical - and he'd never done it before... mix that in with the fact that he's hardly small? Yeah, I'm gonna struggle to sit for a while..."

"Eew, Matty, not so much detail!" she cringed, but her mouth was spread in a giant smile.

"You asked," I said rolling my eyes, before pulling on my tee.

"Wow, I just can't believe how well this is turning out, though! I'm so proud of you, Matty! Dom would be lucky to have someone even half as nice as you!" she gushed and hopped off Dom's dishevelled bed to pull me into a tight hug.

"Uh, don't speak so soon... I don't think he'll be up for a round two, unless he's all pissed up again," I groaned, cheeks definitely burning bright now, as she pulled back a bit to try smooth down some of my hair.

"Nonsense, he'll come to his senses and realise it all for himself. He always does, it'll just take some time. Like I said, he's as stubborn as a bloody mule," she smiled and gave my cheek a peck before letting me go.

"We'll see about that..." I sighed, sitting down with a grimace to put on my shoes, the sound of her laughing carrying to my ears. "Well I really need to go home and check on my nan, so, um, I guess I'll be off?"

"Haha, sure, just fuck and duck, don't mind us Howards, we're just happy to serve you, oh great Matthew Bellamy!" she laughed, making me blush even more. "Oh, Matty. I know it's not like that!" More laughter and a playful punch on the shoulder. "And anyway, I'm sure you're eager to tell your nan all about your latest conquest!"

"AMY!"

_Someone sure is in a good mood... but am I?_

Was I in a good mood? The question floated around my head as I bid her goodbye, receiving another kiss on the cheek and a cheeky slap to my already aching butt.

Was it too soon and optimistic of me to think that something might actually develop between Dominic and I? He certainly didn't even grunt a goodbye to me.

My mind was a muddle, as I unlocked the front door to the small house I shared with my grandmother. She was all I really had left; after my parents got divorced when I was a kid, my older brother and I had moved in, while they'd found new partners and started new families, with no real time or care for Paul and I anymore. I guess I had Paul still, too.

He was barely ever around anymore either though, he was off busy playing rugby for Bath. I didn't resent him for it though. How could I? He'd been dealt the same shit blow as me, and at least he was now off living out his dreams, a pretty wife and baby daughter at his side.

"Nan, I'm home!" I called out, tossing my keys on the entrance hall table as I strolled (okay swayed bandy-legged) inside.

"Matthew, darling? I'm in the television room," I heard her reply, so made my way over, quickly neatening up a bit as best I could.

"Hello, you get up to any trouble in my absence?" I asked, gifting her with a kiss hello.

"Oh, Matthew, you know me, the neighbours only had to call the police a few times to reprimand the noise levels of the house party I threw," she smiled, but I couldn't help but notice how she sniffed me as I stood back up. "And you? You're home awfully late, get up to anything interesting?" she asked, a knowing smile curling her lips. "I thought you just went to Amy's to study a bit..."

"Um, well..." As much as I tried my best not to, I could already feel my cheeks flushing a powerful pink.

"Oh, but I thought you were more into partners of the male variety?" she asked, her smile smug and cheeky. Oh she knew alright.

"Well..."

"Sit down and talk, dear. What's this new fellow's name?" she asked, patting the couch seat next to her and switching the TV to mute.

That's why I loved the woman more than anything else in the world; she has the biggest heart ever and has always been there for her grandchildren, even her less than dutiful son. She never judged and was always ready to hear you out; part of the reason why my 'coming out' hadn't been too big of an ordeal. At least at home. She'd just pulled me close and told me she'd love me no matter what; no matter what label society put on me. From that day on I'd known for sure that I could, in all honesty, tell her anything.

"Um," I began, sitting down gingerly, praying she didn't notice. Fuck, I knew I could tell her anything, but somethings were just best left assumed and out of conversation. "Dominic... he's Amy's older brother."

"Ooh, what a nice name," she smiled. "And, how old is this Dominic?" Dammit, she just had to ask that first, didn't she?

"Um... 29," I blushed as she raised her eyebrows, so quickly looked down at my fingers fiddling with the hem of my black tee.

"29? My, that's a bit of an age difference," she finally said, not at all judging, but just caught by surprise.

"Not really, only nine years... well eight and a half, as I turn 21 soon... It's really not that much," I tried, braving once more to look back into her light-blue eyes.

"I suppose..." she allowed thoughtfully. "Tell me some more about him, Matthew. It's been so long since you've let me peek into your love life. I'm old now, dear. I need to live vicariously through you," she smiled, her hand patting my thigh. "Is he a handsome young man? We can't have your good looks go to waste now, can we, dear?

I blushed brightly, but could tell she wasn't gonna let me get away, so with a big sigh I answered. "Uh... he's not ugly, no..."

"Matthew, I want details!" she persisted. I could never say no to her.

"He's a bit taller than me and has blond hair? He's rather tanned?"

"Oh Matthew, you're such a tease!" she laughed ruffling my hair. "At least tell me how it started, that's not too much to ask, surely?"

"Fine, fine, fine," I said shaking my head and tried not to smile. "Well... it all started with Amy wanting to set us up on a date, but she failed to mention that..."

So I recounted Dom and my meeting, while she poured me a cup of tea, and then told her vague info about the house party (sure to leave out my embarrassing trouser situation) and then, very vaguely saying that something may have gone down the previous night...

"Seriously, he claims to not be gay? Well the last time I checked, you don't just have sex with another man and not like men yourself," she stated, perfectly serious, before taking a sip of her tea.

Unfortunately for me, I'd just had a sip myself, and her sudden bluntness caught me off guard, sending tea spluttering out of my mouth in shock.

"Oh, Matthew, get a hold of yourself, dear. I'm not stupid, I know what you young people get up to. Plus you smell to high heaven of aftershave - aftershave that I know for a fact isn't yours - and something one can only really describe as sex. I'm old, sweet, but not that old."

I just stared back at her, mouth and eyes wide open.

"The fact that you also just so happen to be perched carefully on the sofa also is quite the clue, don't think I haven't noticed you wincing every time you shift."

I don't think I'd ever turned as pink in all my 20 years of unfortunate blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well don't you look just like a ray of sunshine this morning!" Chris greeted me with a cheerful laugh as I arrived at work. 

Chris Wolstenholme was head of security at the successful modern art gallery I was the curator for. We'd been friends from the very first day on the job together. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and short brown hair, certainly someone no-one in their right mind would mess with, but behind the scenes was also a dedicated family-man and avid football fan.

Despite being the same age as me, he'd already gotten married and started a family, with four children (and counting as he'd once happily informed me). Now I wasn't much one to be wanting to start a family anytime soon, but there was no denying it: the man could make anyone envy his beautiful family.

"A late night _again_ I don't suppose?" he grinned knowingly, while I could only groan in reply and reached for the mug of coffee he'd had waiting for me. The man is a Godsend I tell you.

"I think I'm gonna slow down from now on, I just have one more date left," I relented a bit. I'd been going at it hard for about two weeks now, desperate to erase the evening a fortnight ago now. I was just plain determined to prove to my sister (and myself) that women were what I was after.

The only problem was it was now near impossible, no matter how many girls I brought home or went home with - even if it wasn't just one at a time - I hadn't been able to clear my mind at all. I'd only been even more reminded of _him._ Instead of looking down into their eyes, I'd only see his piercing blue ones, instead of feeling their soft touches, I'd only feel his, hear his screams and moans, crave his mouth's unique taste or even worse; start picking out what was so much better about being with him... I was a complete mess.

"That might just be best," he laughed shaking his head. "Else you might just screw your way into an early grave."

"Hilarious," I grumbled, sipping at my steaming mug, while he roared with laughter.

"Anyway, how's that sweet sister of yours, Amy, doing?" he asked, wisely attempting to change the subject, just sadly choosing the wrong one.

"Fine. Well... annoying as hell, if I'm honest, she won't get off my back," I complained, perhaps sharing a little too much.

Personally I blame that on frustration, she's constantly been harping on at me about Matthew, 'When are you gonna call him?' 'Come on Dom, don't be _that_ guy!' 'Dammit, you two would be so cute together!' or even lately, 'Ugh, you're impossibly pig-headed! Maybe you do just deserve to be alone!'

Can't she just leave me be already?! So I slept with the guy, big deal. I was drunk and no doubt horny as usual, he was around and she'd already planted the idea in my head... so yeah. God, why won't she just get off my back already?! I'm not interested and never will be!

"And why's that?" Chris asked conversationally, nodding hello to some of the other members of staff who'd started to arrive.

"Well, for starters, she set me up on a blind date--"

"But that's not so bad, she clearly worries and wants--"

"Oi, lemme, finish," I interrupted him back, holding up a hand, so he just shrugged and drank from his own mug. "So, anyway, like I was saying, she sets me up on this date, okay? And I arrive, only to find out it's with another bloke!"

Instead of the shocked gasp or hysterical laughter I'd been expecting from the big guy, he just shrugged and nodded.

"And so?" he asked.

"Excuse me?!" I asked, mouth wide agape in disbelief. "Are you fucking with me: a _man_ , Chris! _Me_ with another guy!"

"So? It makes perfect sense to me, really. I thought you were gay the first few months or so of having known you... I think your sister's onto something, mate."

I could have hit him.

"SORRY?! What the fuck is up with everyone thinking that I'm gay?! I'm not! I'm not fucking gay I tell you!!"

He opened his mouth and I could just tell he was going to say something to the contrary, so instead of hearing him out, I slammed down my half finished coffee and spun on my heal, leaving him in my wake.

I am _not_ bloody fucking well gay.

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

"So, he still not say anything about me yet?" I asked Amy, while we walked out of class.

"'fraid not..." she replied with an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, Matty. He's a real pain, I know, but don't get your hopes down just yet."

"Hmm... sure, Amz, sure," I said with a deep sigh, switching my guitar case to my other hand.

"But otherwise you like him, right?" Amy asked, flipping a lock of blonde hair out of her face.

"Um, duh. Why else do you think I always ask about him and haven't gotten with anyone else since? Despite the fact it's been weeks now."

"Seriously? No sex for my darling Matty? That's awful, how do you even cope?!" she laughed and slapped my butt. "Especially with such a fine arse, I would've thought the lads would be queueing up for it!"

"Amy," I groaned, going bright pink as usual.

"Aww, sweetie, but you look so cute when you blush!" And to add to my humiliation, she gave me a big, wet kiss on the cheek. "If only I wasn't with Eric and you weren't opposed to shagging girls, I'd totally bang you!" she declared, this time going straight for it and groped me.

"AMY!" I yelped, batting her hand away immediately and self-consciously checking around us to make sure no-one had seen. Thankfully it appeared we were in the clear. "What the fuck?!"

"Oh, relax, Matty love!" she howled with laughter, as I came to a halt to glare at her, despite my now furiously pink cheeks. "But you know I would," she quickly added with a wink, as we started walking again.

"God's sake, woman, maybe I should just cut all ties with you Howards and do myself a favour," I grumbled shaking my head, as I tried to discreetly readjust my tight, red skinnies. Hey I'd figured I may as well take Dom's critique and start adding a little more colour to my wardrobe. Don't get me wrong, I already have quite a few clothes with colour, but they're all a bit too flashy for non-club situations and such, so I'd needed to add to my 'street clothes'.

The bloke had basically given me fucking fashion advice, yet he was still supposedly straight?! Yeah fucking right.

Sadly Amy's eyes had zoned in on the action and she let out a little chuckle. "Dom really is a fool, not only are you fucking gorgeous and an amazing guy, but you're also hung like a bloody horse!"

"AMY!!!" I cried incredulously, this time noticing that some people had actually heard her and were now looking our way and at my... _crotch._

_Fuck, why had I worn these fucking super tight, red trousers again?!_

"It's true! I felt for myself!!" she declared proudly - and very loudly - clearly just playing up to our little audience as we finally reached her light-blue VW Beetle; me scurrying as fast as I could.

"Oh, Matty, you really are too adorable!!" she giggled, finally unlocking the car, so I could quickly leap in and close the door behind myself. I knew it had been a mistake to agree to go with her in her car to study at hers. "And I bet Dom will just love those red skinnies too! They accentuate all your goods in the best of ways!"

Yes, definitely a mistake.

"AMY GET IN ALREADY!!"

"Ooh, bit grumpy there, sweetie," she laughed, but thankfully did as I asked and got in before she started up the car.

 

~X~

 

We'd been going strong, studying for over an hour, no Dominic in sight, and I'd just begun to start showing Amy a song I'd been working on on my guitar, when the devil himself finally made his appearance, a pretty, dark-haired girl on his arm. 

"Amy, what are you--oh, _you're_ here," he said, walking into her room, where we'd been sitting on the bed, while I'd been playing.

"Um, hi," I said shyly, resting my darling old Fender on my lap, while I brushed back some of my hair behind my ear.

"Hey," he nodded briefly, before raising an annoyed eyebrow at his sister.

"Got a problem, Dominic?" she asked, returning the gesture.

"Nope, none at all. I'm all fine here," he replied with a very measured and controlled voice.

"So, who's that?" Amy asked, her eyes barely glancing at the pale, slender woman draped on his tanned arm.

"Hey, I'm Sally," she smiled at us both, batting her long, dark false lashes. Jeez, could she possibly wear anymore make-up?

"Oh," Amy replied with a shrug. "I meant more along the lines of 'where did you meet', there's no point remembering names; not with Dom here." I couldn't help blush at Amy's stiff attitude towards the girl, as Sally's eyes narrowed suddenly.

"Amy, watch it, there's no need to be a bitch," Dom warned her, his eyes not having glanced my way since he'd first noticed I was there. I felt my stomach twist at this, so I just looked down at my guitar, ignoring their ensuing arguing and favouring to study my guitar's contrasting black, blue and silver colours. Trying to make the painful sinking feeling I felt inside go away.

"...oh is that so? And I don't suppose he's told you the reason why he suddenly froze up when he laid eyes on Matt here, has he?" Amy said, the use of my name at last catching my attention, as I nervously looked up again.

Dominic was dressed sharply - as always - in tight, dark jeans, a graphic tee and a leather jacket, his sunglasses hanging off the neck of his tee, exposing more of his evenly tanned skin. When and where did the guy even get a chance to tan? I'm always as pale as driven snow, right through the year!

"Shut up, Amy, don't say another word!" he warned, growling at her, but Amy definitely had a bee in her bonnet and wasn't about to be scared off so easily.

"What, don't you want Slaggy Sally here to know that you fucked another man, huh? Are you honestly ashamed? The only one who deserves to regret anything is poor Matt!!" Amy shouted, hopping off the bed to shout at her brother, who's eyes had blown wide in horror.

"Seriously, Dominic?" Sally asked, looking from him and then to me with distaste. "But he's a fucking kid for starters, let alone all the other implications, God!" and with that she spun on her heel and stormed out the room.

"Thanks a lot, Amy! For fuck's sake, why must you always interfere with everything?! And when will you get it in your thick head that I'm not gay! So I screwed up and fucked your faggot of a friend; so what? That doesn't mean I'll ever do it again! I mean, why would I even want to? Why would anyone? He's a scrawny little freak with a retarded looking nose, not to mention that he's completely fucking weird and an utter loser if ever there was one and all he ever does is blush! Not to mention how he pops a boner from a simple, little kiss or the fact that he screams like a little bitch when--"

At this, however, I'd had enough, I didn't want to sit there and listen to him slagging me off anymore. I just jumped up and walked straight out the room, as quickly as possible. Sally was near the entrance hall and I didn't feel like facing her with the tears I could already feel pricking and burning my eyes; so I did the next best thing and locked myself up in the bathroom, where I curled up in a ball on the tiles and began to weep.

It was ridiculous. I was ridiculous. I really was a little bitch, I mean who bursts into tears at a few insults and has a complete breakdown? Only a freak like me. What was my problem?

I should've known all along, that I'd never stood a chance, yet like the annoying little creep I am, I'd still tried and hoped something would happen. And here I was now, surprised by it all! Ha, give me a break, I mean I wouldn't go for me if I were him. He's gorgeous and could have anyone he wants, with that perfect, white smile and fabulously glossy, blond hair. So why had I even thought I'd stood a chance? He's right, I'm just a scrawny little freak with a hideous nose and crooked teeth...

"Matt, Matt, let me in, sweetheart," Amy called through the door after giving it a few taps.

A few more knocks and asking and I let her in, quickly shutting and locking the door behind her.

"I don't wanna go back out," I sniffed like a pathetic child, as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

"Oh, Matthew, I'm so sorry," she said, pulling me into her arms, as we sunk down to the floor. "This is all my fault, I've never known him to be like this. Just ignore him, I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, for being such a useless wimp. I really am such a loser," I said, sobbing into her shoulder as she held onto me. "This shouldn't upset me so much."

"Matt, no, it's perfectly understandable, he was a complete arsehole. It also makes sense that stuff like that would upset you so much, you know, after what you went through growing up," she said, holding me tightly and stroking my hair as the tears refused to stop coming.

I guess she made a good point; I'd told her what had happened to me growing up. I'd had a hard enough childhood, what with my parents splitting and then being left for my nan to take care of, Paul already nearly out of school, leaving me to feel rather isolated as it was. Kids are cruel and even before I came to terms with my sexuality they'd always found other things to pick on me about. To be honest Amy was my first real friend, I'd never had any at school. I was always _that_ kid, the one who sat in the corner and read for company when everyone wasn't picking on him, I used to go home crying to my nan more often than not, and when I got older and the kids grew even meaner I'd kept it all to myself.

Growing up and moving to uni had been my saving grace, I'd found friends and people who finally accepted me for who I was; not to mention that I'd even started to attract a lot of attention from admirers and had begun making up for lost time.

Dominic's words had just brought me back to that little kid again, though, waiting in the bathroom stalls until the final bell rand and I could run back home to my nan.

So I just sat there, in Amy's arms and cried it out, feeling completely and utterly wretched about my useless self.


	6. Chapter 6

"W-what are _you_ doing here?" Matthew asked, having opened his front door to find me - most likely his least favourite person at the moment - behind it.

"Um, I came to apologise for last week, Amy told me where you lived," I explained awkwardly.

She'd literally been on about how I'd been so mean to Matt all week and I guess she was right, but still... Though then she'd brought up all this other shit about how hard it had been growing up for him and that I could congratulate myself on bringing everything back to him and reducing him to tears. That stung. I wasn't an inherently mean person, I didn't want to make anyone cry. And the fact that my actions had hurt him so badly had just grated on me, I used to be the kid that tried to help others who were bullied, yet here I'd become a bully myself and to someone who was much younger than me, not to mention smaller too. Way to show your manhood, Dom.

"Oh, so Amy sent you. Don't worry about it, I'll tell her you came if you want, just don't come reciting some rehearsed shit that means nothing to you. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself and don't need your hollow words," he replied rather stiffly, his hand still on the door handle, as if willing me to bugger off already. I don't know why, but for some reason this really seemed to bother me, his whole appearance wasn't helping either though, to be honest.

The skinny kid must just recently have woken up, his inky-black hair all tussled and fluffy and he was wearing a pair of dark blue PJ bottoms with little aliens and rockets on them, as well as a simple white tee. The whole ensemble just made him look so... cute and - if I'm really honest, and I mean super honest as I don't even know where the fuck this came from - snuggably fuckable.

_Shit, I can't believe I even just thought that! I'm straight, men don't look fuckable! Jesus. It's probably just that his appearance is just cuddly like a teddy and my signals are getting all confused. 'Cuddly' though, men shouldn't look cuddly to me either... Fuck._

"So what, are you just gonna stand there and stare at me now?" he asked, his voice definitely sounding a bit pissed off now, which combined with his appearance, was suddenly just too much. The bloke was hurt and wounded, he deserved an apology and I really was sorry. Matt was a nice guy at the end of the day, I just couldn't help it, and I suppose neither could he, that he'd chosen to fall for me of all people - a decidedly straight man. My mind and the guilt was what was fucking me around. I most certainly did not want to fuck Matt.

Nope, not at all.

"No, look, Matt, I'm really sorry. Just give me a chance to explain, please?" I asked, indicating that he should let me in so I could try and explain myself. The only problem, though, was that I don't even know what came over me the other day when I'd verbally attacked him, myself.

"Fine, make it quick," he thankfully relented and stepped aside so that I could pass him. I then followed him to the kitchen, where he'd clearly been busy making tea for himself. "Would you like a cup then?" he offered somewhat begrudgingly, all too eager to make my stay as short as possible apparently.

"Um, I'm good thanks," I replied uneasily, just wanting to get my apology out already before it killed me.

"Suit yourself," he sniffed, pouring the hot water into a lovely old tea pot. Noticing my stare though he felt the need to defend himself, "What? This is the best way to make it, it's my weekend treat."

"Hey, I'm not judging," I assured him lifting my hands up.

"Sure, 'cause you don't judge, right?" he snorted, his voice once more cold and annoyed, as he went to pour out the hot water, having heated the teapot, before adding the tea bags and some more hot water. "So, I guess you may as well spit it out now," he said, finally turning to face me as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his chest and blue eyes frowning. The harsh look was so uncharacteristic to the sweet, bashful guy I'd come to know him as.

Because that was what he was: kind, good-hearted and only too eager to please. I really must have hurt him, to push him into this state of anger and resentment, which had come to replace his usually innocent and vulnerable exterior. How could I have been so callous and self-centred?

Matt was probably close to being the nicest person - fuck that, he _was_ the nicest person - I'd ever met. Definitely the nicest I'd ever slept with, for sure. He was also actually really cute and sweet and--

And that was it, I was just finished. Fuck everything, nothing could stop me, not even my common sense and that voice screaming at me inside my head, or  all my past views and present reservations. I just couldn't take it.

Before either of us even knew what was happening, I was on him, crossing the short distance between us to bring my lips to his surprised ones, my hands fisting into his pitch hair as my tongue begged for entrance into his mouth; desperate for his unique taste. I could feel the way his body instantly froze up in shock, but as my fingers kneaded his scalp and my tongue ran along the slight swell of his bottom lip, he soon turned to jelly. His own hands grabbed onto my shoulders for support as his lips parted and made way for the eager muscle of my tongue, one of his legs involuntarily curling around one of mine as I leaned my weight into him and he tried to keep his balance.

His body was slight and sharp, but produced so much delicious heat, and my God, the smell of him was insanely divine. How can a bloke smell so good?! Even before I could begin to try and think about what the fuck I was doing, my hands left his hair to sneak under the soft cotton of his tee, desperate for some more contact with his silky, warm skin. As I bit into his bottom lip and brought my hand up to brush over a suddenly pebbled nipple, he let out a desperate moan into my mouth, which as much as I'd hate to admit it, went straight to my rapidly hardening cock.

That's it, I wanted more. Needed more.

My hands abandoned their stroking and caressing, to instead grab the hem of his tee, which he hurriedly rushed to help pull over his head. The break from his addictive kiss was too much though, so when, in our hurry, the tee got caught on his nose, I just leaned in to attack his newly reappeared mouth, too impatient. In a weird way it sort of reminded me of the famous kissing scene in Spiderman - which if I'm honest I always found to be one of the hottest things ever - I'd just always rather pictured myself more as Spiderman...

My thoughts were broken off though when he managed to free himself of the garment, the blue depths of his eyes all encompassing as I watched the way his pupils expanded before my very own eyes. I finally managed to pull away from the kiss then, as I felt his spindly fingers fisting in the bottom of my own tee, ready to yank it off as well. I promptly batted his hands away and pulled the thing off in one smooth go myself, the way his eyes devoured the newly revealed skin not going unnoticed by me.

Instead of responding verbally and too far passed it to care anymore about anything other than the strange moment we were encased in, I simply grabbed hold of his dimpled chin between my thumb and forefinger, and brought his shiny, pink lips back to my own. He readily kissed back once more as I leaned into him again, his leg back around my own and the heat of his groin near mine as I clutched onto his lean thighs and brought him to sit atop the counter, sent my head spinning, both PJ clad legs wrapping around my waist and pulling me even closer.

"Fuck, but you... you can kiss," I gasped when I was forced to pull away and actually breath in some oxygen. He just gazed back at me with heavy lids, his slight chest rising and falling as he too tried to catch a breath.

"I-I hate to... say it... but you're not bad... yourself," he finally responded, his sharp cheeks flushed and his arms finally lifting once again to come rest upon my shoulders, my own instinctively pulling him even closer, only to bring the equally large bulges in our trousers to connect, making us both hiss.

Instead of freaking out at the obvious hard length pressing into me, I instead felt a flare of heat rush over me and was overcome with the need to just strip us both of all our clothing, my brain finally completely surrendering to the inexplicable urge to be connected in only the most intimate of ways with the man before me.

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

"Where's your bedroom?" Dominic demanded more than asked, his hands gripping my hips roughly, thumbs slipping under the waistband of my PJ bottoms. "Shit, you're bare under these," he groaned in the back of his throat. "Fuck, if you don't tell me where your bedroom is now, I'm just gonna fuck you here on the counter."

My head was spinning, I didn't even know what to think anymore. I didn't know what the fuck had gotten into Dom - I don't think he even knew - I also didn't know what the fuck had gotten into me either. He hadn't even properly apologised for all the shit he'd put me through, yet here I was like the desperate little loser I am, ready and more than eager to give him everything he wanted.

I wanted to shout at him, tell him to just piss the fuck right off, but then when his hands shifted and his fingers snuck under my bottoms to cup my arse as he lifted me up and right all the way against him, all of that just went to shit. "Up the stairs, end of the passage," I gasped, my thighs clenching around him as he hoisted me off the counter and I clung tighter to him, arms firmly wrapped around his neck.

"You really are light, wow," he commented as, with that, he headed out the kitchen and straight up the stairs, the movement of his steps only rubbing our groins in a cruel form of teasing. Jesus, I was falling apart so quickly it wasn't even funny, I was just so ready for him to just fucking take me already.

So, when at last he threw me down on my bed, I barely registered the fall, I just landed with a shocked gasp to be separated from him, only for him to quickly cover my body with his own. He then promptly began to lap at my collar bones, lightly dragging his teeth along them and then retraced the area with a hot, wet swipe of his tongue, reducing me to a mewling mess, my toes curling and uncurling as his hand brought my arms above my head, dragging a heated path along my goosebump-covered flesh.

"Condoms... where?" he managed to eventually break off, his hips having begun to grind into my responsively rising ones.

I just nudged my head towards the direction of my bedside table - the only sacred space in my room which Nan never touched. Hey, I may already be 20, but if your grandmother offers to do your laundry and cleaning, I'm sure you'd hardly do it yourself either.

"Of course," he commented with a smirk, as he kicked his shoes off and hastily undid his belt and trousers, eventually standing to finish the job and pull his socks off too. My treacherous eyes naturally lingered over his deliciously naked skin, drinking in as much of the ridiculously tanned flesh as I could, while he dug through my drawer, finally locating the hidden stash at the back. "Ha!" he declared, pulling out the roll of condoms and ripping off one, before throwing it, where it landed square on my chest with a slap of skin and foil.

When he went to return the rest, his curiosity got the better of him, however, and he pulled out a black box - which I knew had been shoved at the very back of the drawer. The sight of the box in his hands made my heart start to beat faster for a completely different reason. "Wait, ignore that, just put it back!"

This was obviously the wrong thing to say, as his eyebrows rose curiously and he did the exact opposite, by actually flipping the lid open. "Oh my God, is this... it is," he said, and I tried to get up and take the box from him, but he just pushed me with his left hand in the middle of my chest, back down. "You own handcuffs and a dildo and is this a cock ring, wait and a butt plug too? Jesus and is that a vibrator?!" he asked, the biggest and most incredulous grin spread across his face as he inspected the box's contents. I was simply left to blush the colour of a fire engine as I covered my face with my hands. I was completely mortified. "Wow, you really are a kinky little so-and-so, aren't you?

My entire face was still covered by my hands, so I didn't see what he was doing, until I felt the cool metal of a handcuff snap shut around one of my wrists. Startled, I could only look on with shock, as he pushed me back and hooked the handcuffs through my bed's headboard, before snapping my other wrist shut; effectively locking my hands above my head.

"Dominic, what the fuck?!" I squeaked, sounding helpless and pathetic to my own ears as he set aside the box and crawled over my legs. Despite everything my eyes were still unable to stop from glancing down at the way his swollen cock bounced with his movements.

He of course noticed my stare and let out a soft little chuckle. "Tsk, tsk," and just like that his fingers were suddenly hooked on my PJ's waistband, before he swiftly stripped me of the last of my dignity, revealing the already established fact that he'd left me hard as fuck and more than ready for him. "Jeez, forgot you were quite a big boy," he laughed, my blush only deepening as I squirmed, trying to curl in on myself, but noticing my attempt, he grabbed hold of my legs, only to push them to fold up against my chest. "Now stay like that while I go and find that condom."

So, utterly confused and mind-fucked by the last several or so minutes, I simply just nodded and watched helplessly as he recovered the desired item from the floor, before swiftly tearing it open and rolling the condom over his own rigid length.

_What are you doing, Matthew? He doesn't like guys, he doesn't like you. He insulted you and reduced you to a snivelling mess, yet here you are, about to be fucked by him, and again no less. And not to mention how excited and desperate you are to feel him inside you again. You're pathetic, you deserve to feel worthless and stupid._

Then, without anymore talking, or the chance for my brain to fully kick into gear, my body was sent into delighted spasm as a slickened finger was inserted straight into me without warning, the bastard clearly having found my stash of lube in the drawer too.

As he began to work me, first with one and soon with two and then three fingers, he crawled into a better position over me, my legs still stretched up uncomfortably, but I couldn't be bothered to actually give a fuck. I was at his mercy, moaning as his previously inexperienced fingers proved him a fast learner and couldn't help from crying out as he hit my prostate with a deep thrust of his digits.

"Fuck, yes, you're a screamer, I remember now," he groaned, having decided I'd been prepped more than enough and pulled out his fingers with a filthy squelch.

I didn't even have it in me to respond, choosing to just lose myself in the moment, I was going to fucking enjoy this despite everything and then I could kick him straight out my house. I was using him now. This time he wasn't using me. At least that's what I kept trying to tell myself.

Again I was shocked out of thought, as his hands each grabbed hold of an arse cheek and spread me before him, so that the tip of his cock only just came into contact with my quivering hole. In response my hands and feet clenched in on themselves and I squirmed beneath him, desperate to be full of him already.

It was no surprise that, to my further shame and irritation, a pitiful whimper escaped me as he just rocked his hips teasingly. Thankfully he took this as his final sign that I was more than ready for him and suddenly, with a deep thrust of his hips, pushed himself deep into me, making me cry out in a mixture of gratification and pain.

I could see the effort in his arms as they trembled over me and collapsed a bit so that he was rested on his forearms, our bare chests brushing as my legs locked around his slim waist, pulling him closer, pushing him in deeper.

The sensation of him sliding in all the way, deeper and more filling with excruciating perfection, as his hands then returned to spreading me wide as he lifted my hips more up, allowing him the best access possible, sending me into exquisite turmoil. The pain barely even registered, I'd been so ready it was almost instant pleasure, the slight dampness I could feel from my cock, which lay heavily against my belly, only confirming how very much at his mercy I was.

As he began to snap his hips, I couldn't prevent the moans and hissed words that fell from my lips in time with him, as he just grunted with the effort. His thrusts were deep and slow, penetrating me and hitting my spot with every second or third one.

The pace was definitely slow, but the effort took its toll and was certainly effective, I could feel drops of perspiration gathering at my temples and running down the back of my neck, everything was heated and responsive and as I looked up into his darkened greys, I could see that his fringe was plastered to his forehead and that the flushed skin of his chest and throat were glossy with sweat too. But the pace remained teasingly amazing, yet not enough to push either of us over the edge.

I begged to go faster by driving myself down onto him and raising my hips more into his, but he just chuckled low in his throat and leaned down to silence my own grunts by sealing our lips in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. His hands then finally abandoned my arse, to instead curl around my hip bones, so that he could control my movement, slowing my desperate pushes and forcing me into the same, slow movement he had.

I whined and could feel my cock twitching between us in frustration, the sensation easily picked up by the smug blond. Fuck, couldn't he even let me at least stroke myself?! I was dying here, if he didn't do something soon I'd self-destruct! I was throbbing and could feel him throbbing within me too, as he pushed balls deep and held still, making me feel his entire girth.

"Stop fucking torturing me!! Fuck's sake!!" I cried, thrashing in my hold, feeling the handcuffs biting into my wrists, but desperate to pass this limbo of sorts. "MORE!! GIVE ME FUCKING MORE!!"

"Of course, I was just waiting for that," he grinned, before kissing me again and running his tongue along the roof of my mouth, before properly beginning to finally pick up the pace of his hips. He slammed himself deep into me, while pulling my hips back roughly too, making us both grunt and moan. "That's what I wanted, your screams, I want them, but properly - beg for it. Beg for me to fuck you harder, don't just take it!"

His voice was rough and incredibly sexy and without further thought for my self-respect, I did as he commanded, begging and crying out for more, for harder, for faster, for deeper; reduced to the common whore I guess I now was.

Feeling my frantic heartbeat pulse in my painfully neglected cock, I found myself screaming for that too, desperate, in need of release as I could feel him tightening around and within me. "Touch me!" I wept, actual tears rolling down the sides of my cheeks as he relentlessly pounded into me, giving everything he had.

"Touch what?" he insisted, determined to be as difficult as he could apparently.

"MY FUCKING COCK, WANK ME GODDAMMIT!!!" I yelled out, not even caring anymore if the entire neighbourhood heard me. I just needed to be touched already.

"That's more like it," he growled, before releasing a hip so that his left hand could sneak in between our bodies to roughly grab hold of me at last, his fist squeezing tightly - nearly painfully - making me arch up into him and cry out loudly again as both his hips and hand brought me teetering on the edge, my toes tightly curled and my legs scrabbling for purchase on the sweat-slickened skin of his waist.

And then, one last deep, hard thrust, his hand stuttering on my length, he came and I nearly missed his desperately gasped, "Just like how I've been dreaming about you." I wanted to respond, desperately, but the sudden intensified heat within me and his hot mouth seemingly attempting to suck out my very soul from my own mouth, just dragged me straight over, making me paint his fist and chest with my cum as I came so hard I saw the inside of my skull, leaving me on a high like no other, and my throat sore and lunges empty. Everything I had, spent.

 

***

 

When I eventually recovered, the wave of shame, which had been hanging over me since I'd first let him kiss me, finally crashed over me. The sinking feel of self-disgust and anger just seeped all over my still over-sensitised and heated body, making me curl my body into a ball as best as I could in my awkward cuffed position, as I was helpless to stop the sudden onslaught.

When I heard his breathing stabilise and calm down, dread joined in the cocktail of negative emotions which was swimming through my very veins, as I remained curled up tightly, my back facing him in my awkward twist, wrists still locked above me.

_Don't speak to me. Just leave, just go, please. Please don't say anything, please. Leave me alone, don't make this any worse. I'm weak, I gave in too easily. I'm pathetic, worthless, pitiful, an embarrassment..._

I heard him cough then awkwardly, trying to no doubt think of something to say to me. I just wanted to be left alone, to cry my worthless self back to sleep. How could I have just surrendered so completely to him?

"Um, Matt, are you--"

"Just go already, Dominic. You got what you came for, you didn't even have to apologise in the end. Lucky you. Just leave me alone," I interrupted him, trying to curl even more in on myself. "I won't tell anyone, your secret's safe. Just... just go," I sniffed, my voice breaking and the feeling of tears leaking from my eyes once more - but for a different reason this time - just making me hate myself even more.

How was I so weak?

"Matt, d-don't cry, please?" I heard his voice break too. Surely not? But then suddenly I felt him shift and heard a rustle behind me, before the click of my handcuffs as they were undone and freed me to curl properly into a ball and cover my face. Every inch of me just wishing he'd fucking leave already, leave me to wallow alone in my humiliation and shame.

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

The sight of him, curled up in on himself, like a little hedgehog seeking protection from the outside world - from me - just seemed to make my heart shatter.

I didn't know what the fuck had come over me in the first place, why I'd just grabbed him into that kiss that started this in the first place, why he kept haunting my thoughts, my dreams, why everything just seemed to be motoring on while I felt left behind and uninformed. Without a choice. All because of this skinny, little person clutching at himself and quietly sobbing.

I didn't know why, but the sight was like torture, I couldn't stand to just sit there and watch him, or - worse still - do what he asked and leave him alone like this.

Gay, straight, bi, it didn't matter anymore, there was just something, there _was_ something, something that kept him in my thoughts, something that had me rethinking my whole life, something which made me gently take hold of his narrow waist now, and hoist him up into my arms and out of his little self-inflicted ball. Something which made me want to change, to do something. I just had to.

"Please don't cry, Matt. Why are you crying? I'm sorry, I really am, for everything that I said, for making you cry then," as I spoke and he tried to desperately push me away, my hold only tightening, I could hear my voice cracking some more. "And especially for making you cry now, after you gave something... something so wonderful. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm such a twat and fool, I'm-"

"S-stop, you don't have to say anything to make me feel better. Just leave me the fuck alone, I already know you're all of those things - just leave me alone! Leave me alone, leave me..." he kept pleading and struggling.

"No, Matt. I'm not leaving. Why are you crying now, did I hurt you, are you sore? I shouldn't have cuffed you, I'm sorry," I asked, everything - although confusing beyond belief - had seemed to be going perfectly, why was he acting like this suddenly?

I should be crying, my whole life had just been turned right around and exposed to be a complete joke of a farce.

"Because I'm weak and pathetic! You didn't hurt me, I hurt myself by being such a sad loser!" he finally answered properly. "So stop pretending, I don't mean shit to you. I know I don't, you even said as much the other day. Yet I still can't say no, I still can't help hoping that you'll care, that you'll properly notice me and not just use me, even though I just let you."

"Matt, please, just listen to me, I-I, I don't even know how to say this right, I-"

"Just forget it, I'll stay out of your way, I'll tell Amy to lay off," he interrupted again, finally pulling away, but I grabbed hold of his wrists and made him look at me.

"Shut up, Matt. Let me just finish for God's sake, stop your pity party for one second and hear me out!" I shouted, annoyed, his face still looking down, black hair - still damp - hanging over his eyes, hiding him from me.

"Why should I?!" he shouted looking up at last, his eyes red-rimmed and filled with anger and hurt. "What have you ever done to deserve my time, fuck you! You just use me and I let you, there's nothing more to this sick joke of whatever the fuck's going on here!"

I just glared back, grabbing him by his narrow shoulders and tried to shake some sense into him. "If you would just hear me out! Matt, this is hard for me, you don't understand. I've always liked girls, this is strange and hard and goes against everything I used to think about myself!"

"Oh shame, yeah 'cause I haven't a clue what you're supposedly going through, you know. It's not like I had to go through school with a target on my back - you're right, I have no fucking idea!!" he shouted, the anger now taking over the hurt as he shoved me away as hard as he could. "What is this sick joke? You don't care about me, stop fooling around with my emotions!"

"B-but I think I do!" I tried to defend myself as he grabbed my trousers off the floor.

"Just fuck off and leave me alone, Dominic. I don't need this, I clearly can't trust myself, so while I can still think straight I'm kicking you out of my house!" he shouted throwing the rest of my things at me.

"But, Matt..." I trailed off though, knowing it was useless, him clearly having flipped his lid. He needed time to calm down, and who the fuck did I think I was anyway just thinking that all would be forgiven and that all along I'd been the only one with feelings.

Matthew had feelings too, feelings which I'd just mistreated yet again and made him now hate himself along with myself. So, knowing that it would just be best to leave him, definitely not welcome, I pulled my own things on as I watched him scramble around and get dressed himself, sniffing away and refusing to look at me again.

It was as if a cloud of guilt and sadness had replaced my finally lifted one of confusion, as he marched me out the door, after tossing me my shirt from the kitchen, and slammed it closed without a second look, leaving me to head home in a far worse state than I'd thought possible.

I liked Matt. I liked men. I fucking was gay after all. Or at least bi. Jesus fucking Christ, Amy had been right all along. I fucking liked men and Matt had liked me - I'd liked Matt all along, yet had been too stupid to realise it - and now he hates me and himself. I'd done all that. I'd left us both in a sham of hurt feelings and self-disgust.

It was all my fault, if only I'd given everything a chance. I mean, why the fuck had I slept with the bloke in the first place if I wasn't interested?!

Straight men don't sleep with other men.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes were still damp with tears as I turned away from the front door, which I'd just slammed in Dominic's face.

I'd actually done it. Well, kinda.

For once I'd put my foot down and didn't just let myself be walked over like a doormat. I'd stood up for myself and taken charge. Plus I'd gotten a shag out of the deal... 

...Issue being that it only helped remind me of what I'd never be able to have. At least not properly. Dominic Howard was a user, he didn't like me - never had - I'd just been the only bloke dumb (sad) enough to allow him to take advantage of me.

I'd been an idiot to think he'd just break ties with his past misconceptions of him being plan ol' hetrosexual Dom. The man was gay, there was no denying it and if not, at least bisexual. A man doesn't simply go running about having sex - repeatedly now - with other men, unless they are indeed very much homosexual themselves. Something Dominic needs to come to terms with and something I now have no interest in dealing with.

The man just used me as a convenient fuck, knowing full well the way I felt about him, yet not giving a damn anyway. I was just a little experiment to him; his own personal guinea pig.

Rubbing my wrists, which hurt from having struggled against the metal of the handcuffs, I turned to find my nan standing by the door which led into the living room, a knowing look on her face.

Oh shit.

When had she gotten back from her friend Celia's granddaughter's christening?!

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck!!_

How much had she heard?!?!

I opened my mouth to try and say something, to explain myself; what she'd no doubt had to hear, but nothing came out. I didn't know _what_ to say, where to begin. After the shock of my morning, my nan being unknowingly privy to the sound of me, her grandson, having sex with another man, was only the icing on the cake. The cake that was my admitted heartache from what had happened with Dominic. The rejection and heartache he'd dealt me, hard to ignore. The disappointment in myself for never being able to turn him away. The desperate longing I had to always want to gain acceptance and to be liked by others.

If I was so disappointed in myself, I can only imagine how she must feel and what she must think. I felt so ashamed, even more so now, with myself.

"I-I, uh, I, w-we, er, um, I..." As words continued to fail me, Nan simply stepped up to me and held her arms open in a gesture reminiscent of the days when I was much younger and used to run home to cry on her shoulder. And like the pathetic loser I am, I proceeded to do just that.

"Oh, sweet boy, it's okay, dear. That's it, just let it all out, it'll make you feel better," she soothed me, her kind voice drifting over the sound of me sniffling and crying against her shoulder, her arms pulling me close while she stroked my back reassuringly.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Nan."

"It's okay, dear. Come, let's put some tea on and you can tell me what's going on; 'cause don't think I haven't noticed the melancholic way you've been acting these past few days. I assume it all has to do with this Dominic lad, that was him, was it not?"

When I just nodded pathetically into her shoulder, my throat choked up with tears, she sighed and gave me a squeeze.

"Young love is a strange thing."

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

"Where were you?" Amy demanded, taking in the rumpled state of my clothing with an arched eyebrow. "Sleeping with some other slag, huh?!"

She's been impossible the last few days, with reason I know, but it still drives me insane. Sometimes I just can't help but explode back.

"Actually I went to see Matthew if you must know!" I shouted back, dumping my keys on the entrance hall table as I stalked into the kitchen, Amy hot on my heels.

"Matthew? What, to bother him some more? Take advantage of him again?!" she asked, folding her arms as she stared me down, while I poured myself a glass of water. "'Cause it certainly doesn't look like you did much speaking, let alone the apologising you said you'd do."

"He's an adult, he can decide things for himself, Amy!! And actually I did go over to apologise, things just... well..." Not quite knowing how to explain myself in a way that didn't make me sound as awful as I felt, I just took a long drink from my glass.

"Oh my God, Dominic! You're unbelievable!!" The look in her eyes made my stomach drop, the disappointment and shame I saw in them, mirroring how I felt on the inside.

"I know, I know. I'm an awful person," I admitted, my voice a hollow whisper, as I put down my glass, eyes no longer able to look back at hers. "I just, I went over there, fully intending to apologise and make it up to him, but... but... Oh God, Amy, you don't understand. I'm so confused. I've lived my whole life thinking one way, the way society's trained and drilled into me - which isn't an excuse, I know - and of course something always felt like it was missing, but I just chose to push it aside. I kept thinking that maybe I just needed to find the _right_ girl... it would be okay then... Except... except..."

I was mortified to hear the break in my voice, the right words to properly express myself just not presenting themselves, as a hot, wet tear slid down my cheek.

"Oh, Dom." Suddenly her voice was sweet again, tainted with worry as she rushed to embrace me. "It's okay, this doesn't mean anything's changed; you're just finally learning to accept it."

"Yeah, well. I actually did finally find the right girl - only it's a not a girl - and anyway, I don't think he'll ever forgive me. I messed it all up before it could even begin, just because I was too concerned with my own image and selfishness," I managed, feeling absolutely awful, I didn't deserve to cry.

"I'm sure it's not too late. Matt is crazy about you, despite everything. He'll understand, Dom. I'm sure you can make it up to him," Amy tried to reassure me, stroking her fingers through my still messy hair.

"N-no, you d-don't understand. I made him cry. Again. After-after we, uh, we... He, well, he... I reduced him to that; I hurt him so badly again, Amy. I just dug that knife in deeper. And even if, by some miracle, he would forgive me, I wouldn't deserve it. Deserve him. He deserves so much better than a verbally abusive and closeted man who only takes advantage of him."

"Stop that, Dom," she insisted, leading us over to the lounge to sit on one of the couches, holding my hands the entire time. "You're a wonderful man, you're just going through a confusing and difficult time, Matt'll understand. You're one of the nicest people I know and if he can't forgive you? Well I'm sure you'll find someone else. You're beautiful both inside and out and anyone would be blessed to have you and I know I'm your sister and so a bit biased, but, it's still true."

Her loving words only made my stupid eyes leak even more, as I tried to think of something worthy of a response to her kindness. I never cried and she knew it and when I tried to stutter through something, an attempt at showing my gratitude, she just held me tight and said she knew.

"It's going to be okay, Dom."

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

"Come on, Matt, please. Just give him another chance, he really does care about you, despite how he's acted in the past," Amy insisted to go on with her plea, but I just shook my head, not wanting to hear it.

We were both at uni and sitting near the back of our English lecture, but she still insisted on bringing up asking me to give Dominic another try; a now perpetual and on going thing ever since he'd paid me a visit to 'apologise' on Saturday.

"Why, Amy? So I can just feel worthless and rejected some more? I don't believe you; I know you want him and I to be together, but it's not going to happen. No matter how hard you wish he'll see the truth and want me back. I've washed my hands of it all, I'm not prepared to continue being someone's experiment. I don't want to feel #*dejected*# and unwanted anymore, I've spent the majority of my life like that and have just gotten to a good place; and this whole ordeal has simply brought me back behind all the progress I've made. So no, I will not give him another chance," I shot back in a firm whisper, before turning back to face the lecturer.

"But, Matt, it's true. You've got to understand how hard this is for him. He has to adjust his mindset and make peace with his altered reality. He's sorry and actually _he_ was the one that asked me to speak to you on his behalf," she just continued to persist.

I couldn't help but sigh in annoyance and frustration, turning back to glower at her.

"Please, Matty. Just give him another shot? Let him show you he cares, give him a chance." she asked again, her big grey eyes pleading, long lashes blinking.

"If he really 'cares' then he'd tell me all this himself and not make his little sister do his dirty work," I stated, irritated, as I packed up my stuff. I didn't want to hear this anymore.

"And how can he? You refuse to answer your door when he goes over or his phone calls--"

"Yes, as for that, how could you give him my address and number without asking me?!" I demanded, memories of Saturday swimming in my head, as well as ones of me nearly dropping my phone in shock the first time he'd called and I hadn't known it was his number.

"Because I knew you'd say no!" she whispered a little too loudly, a few people around us turning their heads to look at us.

"You had no right, Amy," I glared, standing up and slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder. "None of this would have happened anyway if you'd just never interfered. I thought I was your friend..."

"But, Matt, you are! Please, just--just give it a go, I only want what's best for you both. I already love you like a brother. Please don--"

But I just marched out the lecture hall, not wanting to hear another word, already feeling my eyes beginning to prickle with moisture.

I just had to get home. Fuck my last two remaining classes.

So, it was with shaky legs that I walked to the nearest bus stop and waited for a bus which could get me near my house, before walking the last bit and then locking myself up in my room, Nan thankfully away for the day.

~X~

Since our heated conversation in English the other day, I've been avoiding Amy, not wanting to hear her constant insisting I give Dominic another chance, when clearly the man himself had no real interest. He couldn't even fight for his own cause; he'd given up so easily, a clear indication that Amy wasn't exactly speaking the truth.

He may feel sorry and maybe even has come around, but not enough clearly to make sure I know of it for sure. I was tired of making excuses for others, why shouldn't someone make an effort with me for a change?

I was getting off the bus which led to my home neighbourhood, having finished a lonely day at uni. I'd kept to myself for the majority of the week; away from any of my friends there, as my friends were Amy's friends and all they wanted to talk about was why I wasn't talking to her...

So it was as I was deep in my thoughts, my silver headphones on my head with some Rage Against The Machine pumping into my ears, that I was caught completely off guard, smacking right into Dominic Howard, of all people.

I just shot him my best glare and tried to sidestep him, but he grabbed onto my wrist, clearly intent on talking to me.

_Be careful of what you wish for..._

"Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to tug my arm back, while pulling my headphones to down around my neck with my free hand.

"Relax, Matt. I just want to talk to you, sorry we collided, I thought you'd stop," he apologised, thankfully letting go of me, passersby having begun to stare at him suspiciously.

"For God's sake, Dominic. Just leave me alone. Haven't I made it clear enough to you that I don't want to talk to you?!" I asked, trying to discreetly rub the wrist he'd grabbed.

"Come on, Matt. Just give me a chance to explain myself and apologise properly," he asked, his big, grey eyes pleading in a way too similar to Amy's for my liking.

"Why should I? We both know what happened the last time! You can't be trusted. What's wrong, have you not humiliated and reduced me to tears enough?!" I demanded, shaking my head at him when he just stared back embarrassedly. "Fuck this," I grumbled and turned and began walking away.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. That was never my intention; I feel awful and embarrassed about the way I acted and just want to make it up to you. Please, _please_ , just let me," he insisted to follow after me, and I felt his fingers brush my hand, making me stuff my hands into my pockets.

"What, you want to make it up to me? How, by sending Amy after me like a bloodhound; making someone else do your dirty work?! You're unbelievable," I scoffed, still walking at a rate of knots, but I could hear his long strides behind me; not giving up.

"I never asked her to! I'm sorry about that too. Come on, Matt, please stop walking away from me!" And with that he grabbed onto my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Why?! Why should I, what right do you have--"

But he cut me off, "If you won't listen to me, I'll have to show you!" before pulling me into a hard, hot kiss on the busy corner.

Suddenly all my rage and anger seemed to melt away into the all-dominating kiss, my shock at the fact that Dominic Howard - the adamantly straight man that he claims to be - had pulled into me in the middle of a very public area, people streaming past us, even as his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me in closer.

When he eventually pulled out, both of us panting a bit, I was completely dazed, not sure whether I was more horrified that I'd given in, or that I'd still enjoyed it so much.

He just continued to stare with those big eyes down our small height difference, bringing up a hand to cup my face. "Just give me a chance. Let me show you that I'm willing to change for you."

"Um, okay," I nodded dumbly in return, cheeks heating in a no doubt bright blush. Good God I'm too easy. But those stormy eyes and pouty lips and golden mane and, and... Fuck I'm a goner.

"You will?" he asked, that big, bright smile of his spreading across his face and dazzling me yet more, clearly just as surprised by my sudden and easy come around.

"Y-yes," I nodded again, the thumb of the hand cupping my face, stroking along my cheek and slightly lulling me into his touch.

"So can I wine and dine you?" I just nodded dumbly again. "I want to make up for my past mistakes; show you what you really mean to me. Treat you like I should have from the start," he said in a low voice, which made me heat up for a completely different reason. It felt as if there was no one around except the two of us.

Shaking my head, I finally managed to find myself again and looked back at him, having disentangled myself; which no doubt had helped in clearing my mind a bit.

"But this is your last chance, I can't afford to have my heart constantly stomped upon."

He nodded back seriously, "I understand and will do my best to do right by you, Matt. You can't even understand how grateful I am that you're giving me this chance, or know how hard this has been for me."

I just smiled apprehensively back. "Okay. Now that that's out of the way, I'm free Saturday?"

"Can I pick you up at around 7pm?" he asked, looking a bit nervous as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"Don't be late," and with that I turned and got out of there, hoping I wouldn't explode into giggles of joy in front of him. I had to keep at least _some_ of my dignity after all; I'd already shown I was as soft as a marshmallow and easily swayed when faced with a stunning deity-like figure such as himself.

Dominic Howard was taking me out on a date, though. A proper, non-blind, date!

People who walked passed me gave me odd looks, the smile I could feel stretching my face most likely weirding them out a bit, but I didn't give a damn. I had a date! Dom had finally come round. Of course that didn't mean I wasn't going to not test him. I had to be sure he was sure of what he was doing and wouldn't just dump me like I was nothing again.

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - * 

 

I was ridiculously nervous as I knocked at Matt's front door that Saturday night, a bunch of flowers in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other.

I'd never taken a man on a date before, I didn't know what to get him! I always used to get my dates flowers, but not knowing how things were usually done, I brought a good bottle of Shiraz as well; Amy having said he was rather fond of red wine. She'd also helped me pick out the flowers, too, and I'd bought them despite thinking pink was a bit girly 

"Be there in a sec!" I could hear him call from somewhere in the house and so I stepped back a bit and waited, my heart beating madly in my chest. I couldn't believe he'd given me a second chance and that I was actually about to do this and give it a shot.

It wasn't long before I heard a key turn in the lock and the door open and suddenly there he was, standing before me.

"I-I, uh, flowers... wine," I stumbled with my words, awkwardly thrusting the gifts into his arms.

Wow, he really was taking things to the next level, I thought looking back into two deep pools of framed blue.

"Oh wow, thanks, Dom. You didn't have to," he giggled shyly, accepting them and turning to go to his kitchen. When I didn't immdeiately follow, he called behind himself, "Please, come in!"

So I did, closing the door behind myself and awkwardly following him into the kitchen where he proceeded to trim the stems and put the flowers in a vase.

"I love moongazers; 'devotion'," he hummed, making me flush, luckily he was still facing the other direction.

Nice one there, Amy...

I still couldn't stop staring at his outfit, though. He was really going to wear _that?!_ Clearly he wasn't going to make this that easy. He'd put obvious targets on our heads from the beginning, leaving no doubt to the public eye of what he and I were doing; going on a date.

I looked down at my simple outfit of fairly tight, faded jeans and a white shirt with the first few buttons undone to reveal my necklaces and my black leather jacket, before looking back at him. I was completely understated in comparison.

"Something wrong?" he asked, a smirk curving his small lips.

"Um, er, no, no. Nothing," I shook my head hurriedly.

"Oh good," he smiled, before taking the vase of flowers and reaching up to put them up on a shelf, the pale skin of his lower back peeking out between his impossibly tight, white jeans and tiny pink tee. "They're lovely, thank you," he grinned, turning back to face me. "The wine looks good, too."

As well as the tight, white trousers and tiny, pink top, which left close to nothing to the imagination, he was also wearing a pair of silver trainers and had lined his eyes with eyeliner, his jet hair also messily styled in a sexy modern fashion with hair wax.

"Ah, sure," I nodded. Where was shy, blushing little Matt now? He was brimming with confidence and a sense of smugness all of a sudden, inappropriately reminding me of another side to him I'd gotten to know behind closed doors and beneath the sheets. He'd also never dressed so... so... pointedly before (aside from those tight red trousers he wore that once); gone seemed to be his usual outfits of faded and dark hues.

"Shall we go then?" he asked, that curve to his lips still very much present.

"Um, er, sure," I nodded like an idiot, still completely thrown. He was clearly testing me, seeing if I'd bolt. I had news for him though, I wouldn't be shaken off so easily!

~X~

"Sushi? _Here?!_ " he asked when we sat down at a quiet corner booth.

I'd taken him back to my favourite sushi restaurant; the place where we'd first met.

"A bit predictable, I know," I shrugged, the waitress having come back with our wine. "Thank you," I smiled back at her and she nodded before once more leaving us alone. "Funnily enough, I actually haven't been back here since that night," I continued to Matt, smiling at the way a light, rosy pink now highlighted his sharp cheekbones.

There was bashful, blushing Matt again.

He looked down, smiling shyly, as he picked up his glass and took a tentative sip. Clearly white wine was well liked too.

Dinner then proceeded to be a very enjoyable affair, the two of us challenging each other to see who could eat more pieces than the other. Surprisingly, for as small as he is, Matt won. But I'd like to add: only just.

It was so strange now knowing how I feel about him, a man, and taking him back here after the first time we'd met, for a proper date. So much had changed. It definitely hadn't been an easy journey and I don't think Matt has still completely forgiven me for the horrible way I've treated him. But at least he's willing to try; something I hadn't really given him the honour of at first.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly, knocking me out of my deep contemplation sometime later. Having parked my car a few blocks away, we were now walking the short distance towards _O_ , a popular gay nightclub - or so I've heard; it'll be my first...

"Oh, just... I'm really glad you're giving me this chance," I grinned back at him, moving my hand to squeeze his right.

I couldn't help smiling at how, even in the poor lighting provided by a couple street lamps, I could still see how his cheeks pinkened in response.

"It's no pro--"

"Oi! Queers!!"

I instantly felt my heart sink.

_Oh no, not now, not here!_

_Shitshitshitshit..._

"Why do you faggots think you can just do whatever the fuck you want out in public, in front of decent society?!" another man called, a group of them yelling at us from a little way ahead of us.

At their yelling, I'd instantly dropped Matt's hand, not thinking; it was simply an immediate reaction. When I looked back at him with wide eyes, he simply shook his head and sighed, his mouth in a hard line. Somehow I knew it wasn't because of the biggots' yelling, but because of my first reaction.

"I-I'm sorry, Matt," I whispered urgently, but still couldn't bring myself to hold his hand again in front of the taunters.

"It's fine. Come, let's just go," he said blankly back, making my heart sink even more than before. I'd clearly upset and disappointed him.

"Oi! Where do you think you're off to, twink?!" one of them, a tall, lanky man, yelled after Matt, as he tried to turn and walk away.

I could see Matt bite his bottom lip, clearly trying his best to not show how much the insult had affected him.

"Yeah, Tinkerbell, where you off to?!" another shouted in his direction. "Blondie not good enough?! Wanna know what a real man is like?!"

"George!" one of the other men yelled at the last guy, the big one who I could see roving Matt with hungry eyes even from here, despite their insults. Clearly all it took was a bit too much to drink for the truth to come out; heck, I probably knew that better than most! "What the fuck, mate?!"

"I'm just joking!" he tried to defend himself and suddenly the three were lost in an argument amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry, Matt," I tried again, moving closer to hold his hand, but he just shook me off and shook his head.

"Let's just go, Dom," he sighed and tried to turn around, but I grabbed his wrist properly.

"I thought we were going to the club?" I asked, holding him still.

"Yeah, so did I. But those wankers up ahead are going to give us some issues and clearly you care too much about what they think. I don't even know why you're still here," he replied, shaking his head.

"Come on, Matt. Don't be like that!" I said, getting annoyed now.

"Like how, Dom? You claim to have changed and want to take me out and show me that you're interested in being with me, yet the first time it gets difficult you chicken out! I'm sorry that I'm a bit upset!" he yelled, swatting my hand away from him.

"I'm sorry, Matt, but you've also got to understand that I've never done anything like this and just how hard this all is for me to adjust to! I'm not used to it--"

"Yeah, well. No one ever said being gay is easy! I wouldn't wish it upon anyone, not because I'm not proud and happy to be gay; but because being gay makes life so much more difficult and complicated. Maybe you should just go back to your fucking closet and lead a simple, easy existence, even if it is all just a big fat lie. At least then you won't freak out everytime you hit a bump in the road!"

"Matt, you're not being fair! How can you be so critical when you yourself know how hard it is to adjust?! Also I just let go of your hand, I never left your side or ran away!" I shouted back, imposing my slight height difference over his small frame.

He just glared back up at me. "Yeah, well you didn't exactly make a move to defend us or shout back either! Look, I'm not asking for some big hero to 'protect my honour' or some shit, but a little back up and support would be nice, too!"

"You want me to back you up?! Huh?! Well fine then, I will! I'll fucking do whatever it takes to finally just get it into your mind that I'm serious about us; about you!" I shouted back, before turning back and stalking toward the three men having an argument of their own ahead of us.

"W-wait, Dom!!" Matt called behind me, but I ignored him. He wanted me to prove myself? Then fine, I'd give him some fucking proof!

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

"You're an absolute idiot," I muttered to Dom, the two of us sitting in #A&E#, as he got some stitches above his eyebrow; he already had his nostrils plugged with toilet paper to stop the bleed.

"Says you! Why on earth did you follow me into battle?" he asked, wincing as the doctor pierced his skin again with the needle. "Now how do you expect to play the damn guitar and piano?"

I looked down at my right wrist and hand, bound and resting in a sling.

"It's just a sprain and a couple dislocated knuckles, it should be fine for our recitals. And how could I not go after your mad arse? Three on one hardly seemed fair," I reasoned, Dom's hand holding my uninjured one, squeezing the life out of it as the doctor did the next stitch.

"I don't know, I'd have found a way to manage. I just... I feel really bad about everything and getting you to put yourself in danger. I just had to prove a point and it'll be worth all the - OUCH!! Goddammit, watch it!! - pain and stitches, if you now believe that I'm serious about you," he replied, squeezing my hand again.

"Nearly finished, Mr. Howard," the doctor announced, finishing off the last stitch.

"Thank God, I was beginning to worry for this hand too," I laughed, Dom instantly letting go to instead poke my side.

"Ouch, dammit! I have a bruise there!" I whined, the doctor laughing as she put a #*bandage*# over the fresh stitches.

"There we go, boys. Try avoid getting into anymore brawls in future," she said standing up and packing up her stuff.

"Trust me, you don't have to ask again. I hadn't been in a fight since school and Matt clearly hadn't *ever* been in one. We're just lucky the idiots were wasted," Dom chuckled, standing too and offering me a hand.

"Oi! How do you know I've never been in a fight before?!" I demanded, but accepted his help anyway in getting back onto my feet.

"You're kidding right?" he scoffed, ruffling my hair.

"Fine, next time I'll just watch as you get your arse handed to you and avoid injury," I countered, batting his hands away with my unhurt hand.

"You boys enjoy the rest of you evening," the doctor greeted, laughing as she left us.

~X~

"So, here we are," Dom smiled awkwardly, having parked alongside the pavement near my house.

"Ah-huh, here we are indeed," I nodded, my eyes no doubt giving me away as I stared at his lush, full lips.

Heck and to think I'd spent a large portion of the date mad at him! But after the whole fight and Dom trying to prove himself... I now was left with no doubt as to whether or not he cared for me. Not to mention seriously horny.

"Um, uh, let me walk you to your door?" he asked and I just dumbly nodded, feeling my stupid cheeks heat. No one had ever done something like that for me before; but then again I hadn't really ever been on a date like this one before, the brawl and a trip to A&E instead of dancing the decidedly major differences.

As we then walked the short distance to my front door, he slyly slipped my left hand in his. Blushing even more, I just squeezed his hand in return.

When we reached the front door, I discretely attempted to crouch in my seriously tight trousers and get the key from underneath one of Nan's flower pots.

"That's not very safe..." Dom commented, as I stood up and turned the key in the door.

"Yeah, well, it was hardly gonna fit in *these* trousers - I swear the pockets are purely ornamental."

Both of us giggling, I didn't expect Dom to pull in just then, but he did, catching me a bit off guard.

"Oof." He pushed me against the door and caught my lips in a deep kiss, his hands possessively moving to hold my waist, my uninjured hand automatically rising to knot in his hair.

When he eventually pulled out I was sufficiently buzzed and thought 'fuck it', before pulling him back and smushing our faces together again, lips crashing, as I then let go to blindly open the door behind me.

"I know one's not even supposed to kiss on the first date, but you definitely earned it," I began between kisses, my hand back to threading itself in his hair. "I was planning on only giving you a sweet kiss goodnight, but screw it; do you wanna fuck?"

"Jesus, Matt. How are you so fucking perfect?" he grinned into our kiss, before scooping me into his arms, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist, workable arm tightly curled around his neck, as he knocked the door shut with his butt. "Fuck, I am so gay," he chuckled, striding to the stairs and heading straight for my room; clearly still familiar with the layout.

"I know, been trying to tell you this the whole time," I chuckled back in between more kisses, before he dumped me onto my bed, making me bounce a bit.

"Fuck, just look at you in that ridiculous little outfit though - it's a wonder you can breath - but bloody hell do you look like sin, or what," he panted, stepping back a bit as his eyes proceeded to devour me, only serving in bringing back my ever persistent blush. "But shit, Matt, what about your hand?" he asked, suddenly remembering my bound wrist.

"It's fine, I'm not about to let it get in the way of some pretty fucking hot make up sex--"

"Get together sex, you mean," he corrected me halfway through my sentence. I swear my jaw fell to the floor at that.

"Y-you mean--"

"If you'll have me?" he asked, suddenly flushing himself for once, as he stood there a bit self-consciously. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"S-seriously?!" I had to be sure I hadn't received a nasty concussion which had led to me hallucinating.

He just nodded, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh my God... I am gonna ride you so damn hard, you're not gonna know what's hit you!" I declared, the biggest smile on my face, I thought it would break.

"Is that a yes then?" he asked, clearly also wanting to be sure.

"Is the pope Catholic? Now take off those clothes already and let's get with making the beast with two backs!" I laughed, kicking my shoes off and toeing off my socks.

"The things you are doing to me right now," Dom laughed, shaking his head as he hastily shrugged off his jacket before beginning to deftly undo his shirt buttons.

I was busy trying to undo my belt, struggling a bit doing it with only my left hand, when suddenly I had a naked Dominic kneeling over my thighs as he took over from me.

"I can't believe this is actually happening; I'm about to have sex with you, as my _boyfriend!_ " I gushed deliriously as he pulled my undone belt through the trouser loops and then threw it aside to begin work on my trouser button and fly.

"Well then you best start to," he grinned, leaning down to capture my lips in a kiss just as the sound of my zipper went.


	8. Chapter 8

The unbelievably tight heat which surrounded me sent my head spinning and the images which accompanied it weren't helping much to ground me either.

Matt riding me hard and slow, was something I think I'd never be able to get used to and I found myself wondering why we'd not tried it the previous three or so times we'd had sex. I think this has become my favourite position.

"How's your hand?" I gasped as Matt sank back down on my erection after having teasingly pulled up a bit, until just the head of my cock had been left within him, the sight of the muscles in his slim thighs straining, almost hypnotising.

"S'fine," he nodded, eyes having fluttered shut as he took all of me in, causing me to bite down on my bottom lip as his own mouth hung wantonly open.

Realising that we'd have to undo and then redo his sling if we took his t-shirt off and far too impatient at that point in time, we'd just left it on him, so now he was riding me with his tiny, pink t-shirt still on and right arm tightly tucked against his body in its sling, his left having to do all the support work, pushed down against the centre of my chest. Naturally the tight, pink tee had begun to ride up along his sweating, skinny frame and now I found myself staring at the way his muscles fluttered under the skin of his flat stomach, as he worked. The sight of that small tease of hair in a skinny, thin trail from his navel down to his crotch, where it joined the crisp hair around the base of his beautifully darkened, engorged erection - _Did I seriously just use 'beautiful' to describe another man's cock?!_ \- had my mouth literally watering.

Wanting to see even more of his lovely, pale skin, I let go of his waist, where I was helping to support him, briefly to push up the pink material, careful of his sling and injured hand, until it was bunched up under his arms.

"L-like what you see?" he panted, moving his hips in a figure eight movement, while leaving me balls deep within him.

"You have no idea," I grinned back at his heavy, darkened blue eyes and, with my back supported by his headboard, leaned forward to lick a long stripe up the centre of his chest, collecting the salty tang of his sweat and skin with my tongue.

" _Uuungghh_ , yeah, Dom, shit that feels _gooood_ ," he then groaned as I captured one of his dark, little nipples in my mouth, tongue rubbing against the small hardened nub and spurring on his hip movement.

Encouraged, I gently bit down on it, grinding it teasingly between my teeth, as I then began to thrust upward a bit; causing him to cry out loudly. Now this was the Matt I knew under the covers: a screamer.

"Like that, huh?" I asked, teasingly nibbling a bit longer before pulling off with a smacking kiss, leaving his hard nipple extra flushed and shiny with my saliva.

"So fucking much, Jesus, Dom," he groaned, speeding his hips' movement, picking up the pace he was riding me.

"Whoa, easy there, you little rabbit," I grinned, catching and supporting his upper body when he slipped from losing balance, the inability to use both his hands proving its disadvantages.

He just squeaked loudly, though, the accidental movement sending my cocking ramming into him at an odd angle.

"You okay?" I checked, sitting up a bit more so that I could support him better.

"Y-yeah," he panted with a nod, testing out his movements carefully before quickly re-establishing the quick, hard pace we'd had going, my hands moving straight to support his hips.

"Fuck, you look so hot right now," I hadn't even really realised the thought had actually formed in my mind, let alone been blurted out loud sans any filters.

"Huh?" He looked back up from where he'd been staring down at the movement between our groins, monitoring his steady, even hip rolls and impaling of himself. The flash of his bright blue eyes, now heavy with lust and pleasure, peeking back at me through his sweat-dampened, black fringe which hung in his face, nearly stole my breath away and I found myself leaning forward for a tender kiss.

When our lips separated, he looked back at me completely dumbfounded, his small, shiny wet lips still parted as he gaped back at me.

"I said that you looked hot," I clarified, "and you do and are," I confirmed, reaching up for another sweet, heady kiss.

His kisses really were divine and unbelievably sweet, it was one of his kisses after all, which I believe, began my whole addiction to him.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Dominic Howard? Seriously, I've been asking myself all evening!"

"Har, har, you're so funny. Just take the complement. Like I've been trying to tell you all along: I've changed and come to realise and, funnily enough, accept who I truly am. At least who you make me," I grinned, moving to cradle his body against mine so as to watch out for his injury, and rolled us over onto our sides, careful to ensure he was on his left and I on my right.

He whined loudly and moaned, panting hotly against the crook of my neck, the movement burying me deeper and at a different angle into him, before I began to take charge and slowly but deeply, fuck him.

His left hand's fingers clung on tightly, digging their bony selves into the skin of my back, as his right leg was thrown over me, the ball of his foot kneading my arse reflexively in time with my forward thrusts into his tight, hot - yet eagerly welcoming - body. He then began sucking and licking up along my neck and the divots of my collar bones, lapping up all my sweat and no doubt leaving a trail of hickeys in his path, while I moved my left hand down along the creamy, alabaster skin of his body, until I had a firm grasp on a peachy, little arse cheek.

I used my grip to direct the movements of his own thrusting back into mine, holding him still for a bit when I'd fully enveloped myself in his gloriously tight heat.

"C-close," he gasped, although I was very aware of the fact, his whole body beginning to tighten in around me, before he cried out in his broken high-pitch as I hit his spot.

Eager to bring him that last bit over, I squeezed my free hand between our bodies and grasped the twitching girth of his cock, causing him to curse loudly and buck harsher into my pelvis. As I brought my thumb up to his slit, to gather some pre-come to help lubricate the added hand-job I was supplying, I found him positively leaking away, his heartbeat literally pulsing through to me via his rock-hard erection.

At this point, I myself was pretty close, a furious heat having built up at the bottom of my gut and spine. I needed release too and I needed it ASAP.

"Come, Matt. Let go," I commanded him, pumping him a bit harshly as I thrust up harder into his now trembling body; so tightly coiled and ready to spring forth into orgasm.

As if on cue, his whole body seemed to literally let go and combust as he cried out my name loud enough for the neighbours to no doubt hear, his cock shooting hot and wet all over my hand and our bellies, his muscles fluttering around and pulling madly and sporadically at me; setting me off right after him. I came with a cry of his name, too, yet perhaps not as loudly.

I also felt a different kind of warmth fill me up then at the realisation that this glorious orgasm I found myself riding oh so blissfully now, was perhaps the best I'd ever had.

My eyes rolled back into my head, white heat burning up through me deliciously, tingling all the way from my groin to my fingers, toes and ears.

"Holy hell," Matt eventually groaned loudly, breaking the quite of just our heavy breathing.

"Yeah," I grunted, opening my eyes to look back at his azure eyes, now lazy and, dare I say it, looking satisfied.

Taking in the way he yelped as I slightly shifted, I then carefully pulled out, Matt's face scrunching up as he winced.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologised, pulling the spent condom off and tying it, before getting up, on shaky legs, to locate a rubbish bin.

"By the door," he wheezed.

"Thanks."

I quickly threw it away, before turning to find Matt spread out across the bed like a starfish, having tossed his sling across the room, clearly having freed himself of the thing. His tiny, pink tee was still bunched up more or less under his arms, one of his dusky little nipples peeking free beneath it. Aside from the tee, he also still had his socks on, the two of us in such a hurry we'd forgotten; now the left one only just managed to hang precariously off the toes of his foot.

"You know you've still got your socks on, right?" I asked, smiling as he giggled and wiggled his toes.

"Oh well, I usually like to sleep with them on anyway," he yawned, stretching out a bit more, his body relaxed and open.

"I think you also got a bit of cum on your tee," I added, chuckling a bit, his cum having shot up between us and now lay drying in strings up along his torso, the tail end having caught his top.

"Hmm, yeah? That's nice..." his voice trailed off sleepily with another yawn and I couldn't help but shake my head affectionately, as I made my way back over to fall down next to him on the 3/4 bed. It was a close fit, but still comfortable enough for the two of us to lie down on it.

Feeling my body dip the bed suddenly his eyelids snapped open in surprise, big blue orbs looking back at me.

"Oh, uh, hi there," he blushed, cautiously snuggling up against me, an eyebrow raised in a silent question if I was okay with it.

"Hi yourself," I winked, reaching down to free the duvet before pulling it up and over us. "Nice duvet," I chuckled, taking in the way it was covered with the images of stars and what I assumed was the Milky Way, blues, purples and blacks swirling amongst the bright stars. He just flushed pink.

"My usual one's in the wash..." he tried to defend himself.

"Ah-huh."

Realising then that I hadn't really taken a proper look around his room, both occasions I'd now been in it centring around just him and shagging, I decided to have a good look around me from my viewpoint right next to him on his space-themed duvet.

One thing was for sure; it certainly didn't look like any kind of shag pad I'd seen or been in before.

It immediately became apparent that his little private universe revolved around _the_ universe and music; as well as that this was so obviously also his childhood room. At least I hoped so.

He had a small telescope pushed up in front of his window, a poster or two of some or other celestial bodies, as well as a holographic one directly opposite the bed of what appeared to be an alien stepping out of a UFO. Numerous band posters ranging from Rage Against The Machine and Jimi Hendrix to an animated one of the Gorillaz then littered the spaces between, a random poster of Captain America squeezed in, offsetting it all. There was also a keyboard shoved in the corner next to an old acoustic guitar and the guitar cases of what I assumed to be two electric guitars, considering the amps lying there too. In the other corner wasa desk and his laptop, covered in stickers and decals, and nearly hidden amongst the piles of CD's and books which didn't fit in the full rack and shelves above the desk. There were also a few... figurines; of aliens, flying saucers and what appeared to be another Captain America, plus a Batman.

"Wow, it's certainly very busy in here, isn't it?" I laughed, him now blushing up to his ears. "It could be either really awesome or really bad to get high in here..." I continued, smiling at him, before rolling my head to look up at the ceiling to find yet more stuff. Above us the ceiling was littered with glow-in-the-dark stars made to no doubt form some or other constellations and a little way off hung a lovely mobile of the solar system as well as another flying saucer. Shit, how had I missed all of this before? I just vaguely recall it being a bit... busy, else not really much else. "You're rather a bit of a geek, aren't you?" I pointed out, reaching over to ruffle his still slightly sweaty, black hair, his face now positively glowing as he simply shrugged.

"Most of this has been here since I was a kid," he tried lamely.

I just laughed. "Come here you," I pulled his still floppy body into my arms, making him squeak with shock.

"You're not put off?" he asked, surprised. Whether he was asking about the room or himself, I wasn't exactly sure.

"'Course not. I said I was serious about you - about us - didn't I? Plus, this room has its charms. Also, everyone knows that geeks are the ones to watch out for," I winked, before planting a big, wet kiss on his forehead, making him squirm.

"You really mean it?" he asked quietly. Uncertainly.

"Yeah, Matt. What more have I gotta do to convince you?" I asked, pulling away a bit so that I could study his face properly.

"I'm sorry... It's just... I can't believe how lucky I am," as he said it, he blushed even more furiously and tried to hide his face against my chest.

"Aww, Matt," I could feel my own cheeks heating, as I ran a hand through his hair and gently pulled his face out from its hiding, before touching my lips to his own.

His kisses really were just the sweetest I'd ever had and soon I was snaking my tongue into his welcoming mouth for a deeper taste. He moaned breathily, and began to whine as I sucked on his tongue, drawing it into my mouth as I pulled his right leg up over my hip, my left hand then moving up and down his slim thigh, gripping and caressing him, before tightly clutching his arse cheek.

It didn't take a genius to work out that he was enjoying the attention, aside from his responsive and appreciative noises, I could also feel a certain part of him eagerly coming back to life and pressing up against my stomach, leaving a sticky, wet trail of pre-come in its wake. Instead of being grossed out, I felt pleased - proud - that I could reduce him to this sticky, hot mess so quickly after having already just brought him to climax. It was small wonder my own, answering, erection pushed up to join the party.

Pulling away from the kiss a bit, but continuing to message his arse cheek, my fingers getting closer and closer to the crease of his arse, I looked back into the two stunning, warm, liquid blue pools of his eyes. "Think you can go again?" I asked, gently yet suggestively rubbing my middle finger over his puckered entrance.

The answering shiver of his body at my touch and question was answer enough, but he still nodded, reaching forward to kiss me some more as I gently rolled him onto his back, ever careful of his right hand.

 

*- * - * - * - * - * - *

 

I woke up feeling terribly comfy and warm, despite the undeniable ache in my nether regions, accompanied by numerous other aches and pains all over my body.

Snuggling back into the covers, I realised my movements were restricted; I was trapped in a warm cage of limbs and silky-smooth skin.

Had Dominic actually stayed the night?!

I opened my eyes slowly and tried to adjust to the bright assault of morning light, streaming in through the curtains. Funny, I thought I hadn't closed the curtains... Dom must have before going to sleep.

Wriggling a bit with happiness, I turned my attention back to the fact that I was wrapped up in the embrace of a bronzed and golden god.

Fuck, I couldn't believe my luck.

He really had stayed over... after the following round of slow, deep fucking, I'd promptly passed out. I thought he'd leave or something, but he hadn't. Thank God he hadn't, else I'm not so sure I'd be able to believe that last night had even happened. As I tried to settle a bit into his embrace, I was given even further proof that yes, last night had indeed happened.

"Shit fuck," I gasped, trying not to wake him, as I glared down at my bandaged hand and wrist. Fuck it.

My eyes then drifted up back at Dom's sleeping face, at the way he had a strip of plaster over the stitches he'd gotten and then to the sight of his slightly discoloured and swollen nose. The poor thing, and to think he'd hurt himself because of trying to prove a point to me. To prove that he was serious. Serious about me.

I reached my left hand up to support the side of his face, his golden lashes spread out shut over his upper cheekbones, lush lips ever so slightly pouted. I couldn't resist but lean forward and peck them.

Only for his eyelids to snap open and for those big, stormy grey eyes to look back at me in shock. Our legs were also entangled and so in his fright he nearly crushed the life out of my left one, which was wedged between both of his, his arms also tightening painfully around my body.

"DOM!" I yelped.

"Oh, jesus, sorry, Matt," he apologised, orientating himself, as he blinkingly looked around himself, releasing his death grip on me.

"S'okay," I gasped, his hands now patting me down as if looking for any damage he'd caused.

"Wow, just got a bit of a fright there," he explained himself, settling down now and wrapping his arms around me.

"Sorry," I apologised myself now, snuggling into his embrace, still disbelieving of the incredible shift in our relationship. Dom really had changed.

"Don't worry," he winked, brushing his fingers through my hair before he pecked my nose.

"Hmmm," I hummed, settling my head against his warm, bare chest after he rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him.

"This is so different and strange..." he said suddenly after a while, rubbing a hand up and down my back beneath the t-shirt I was still wearing, his other laying still over my bare bum.

I coughed awkwardly, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"N-not that this is bad or anything!" he rushed to say, "It's definitely in a good way. A really good way, perhaps that's what's so strange? I feel so content now, like, wow, I wouldn't even know how to explain it."

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling myself begin to blush, as I lifted my head a bit to look at him.

"Yeah," he grinned up at me with those perfect, white teeth. "Even if it's a bit weird to wake with the sensation of another man's morning wood pressing into you."

I swear my cheeks were no doubt luminous, I was blushing so fiercely.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing." I tried to hide my face against his chest, also discreetly attempting to lift my hips away, suddenly all too aware of my over eager dick.

"No, Matt, it's okay. Really," he chuckled, shifting his hips and pulling me back down so that I could feel his own body was having a similar reaction.

"Ooh." I swear I could have bashed my head in.

_'Ooh'?! What the fuck Matt?!_

"You're so cute," he unexpectedly blurted out, his own cheeks then also surprisingly pinkening.

Then, not knowing what else to do, I chose to rescue us both and just leaned in to join our lips.

He was quick to deepen the kiss and before long we were both rolling around under the duvet, Dom pushing me into the mattress as he began to roll his hips into mine. Typical me, I couldn't hold back a few moans and then a cry as he gripped us both in his right hand.

"Fuck yeah, this is actually really good. Jeez, so. _So._ Good," he groaned lowly, making my toes curl all the more.

I immediately began snogging him back eagerly, as I thrust into his fist, I brought my left hand up to weave it into his silky, blond locks.

We eventually broke apart to pant hotly, Dom's hand's movements speeding up and corkscrewing, making me moan.

"C-close?" he gasped, pupils wide, as he looked down at me, his lips kiss-swollen and shiny.

It was all I could do, to nod, as I writhed beneath him, thrusting with him, against him, moaning and whining deeply from my throat.

"M-me too," he grinned, gritting his teeth, before pulling me into a deep kiss, his hand still speeding and squeezing and corkscrewing over our pre-come slicked dicks.

It was with little wonder then that we both came, more or less at the same time, our hot cum spilling between us, mixing and combining, much like our saliva as we kissed hotly, muffling our (ok, _my_ ) cries as we came.

Panting away, the thickness in the air was eventually broken when Dom smiled back at me. "G'mornin'."

"Morning to you too," I grinned back, my cheeks aching my smile was so wide.

"What a way to wake up," he sighed, rolling to the edge of the bed to stretch out and yawn loudly, cracking a few joints as he went.

"Mm-hmm," I agreed, following his lead.

"Fuck, otherwise, I feel like I've been hit by a bus," he groaned, looking down his body as we kicked off the duvet, to see some nasty bruises had formed on his torso from where he'd taken a few hits. "God, these bruises are gonna look even worse in a few days time. I'm too scared to even check my face; these stitches are killing me," he groaned.

"Hey, the doctor said the stitches wouldn't scar and, anyway, I think you look pretty sexy with all your battle wounds," I could feel my cheeks flushing, but I got it all out anyway, because it was the truth. "They're a sign of what you did for me. For us..."

He raised an eyebrow, his grey eyes looking back searchingly at me and not at all helping with my blush.

"Matt..."

"Yeah?" I quickly replied, my voice perhaps a bit too rushed and squeaked, his suddenly odd behaviour scaring me a bit.

"Um... So are we a real couple now; are we 'boyfriends', for real? I know we briefly said something along the lines of that last night, but it was in the heat of the moment. I just want to check and make sure that's what you want?" he asked, his voice taking on a strange edge to it that I'd never heard with him before. It sounded a lot like nervousness and insecurity. Surely not though?

My cheeks blazing, I nodded self-consciously, looking back at him. "I-I thought so; if that's what you want too?"

"Of course it is! But, uh," his own cheeks were now a rosy pink, "I've never really done this before, the whole 'boyfriend' thing - not properly - let alone with another bloke, so I don't know how good I'll be..."

"I'm sure you'll be fine - more than even. You're so good at everything you do, how could you not?" I beamed back at him, my cheeks aching. It was like I was in one of my dreams finally and unbelievably being realised.

"Well, then... best I start trying to prove you right," he smiled, leaning in to kiss me so tenderly I felt my toes curl and so suddenly became aware of something.

"Oh my God!" I giggled, pulling out the kiss. "I'm still wearing one of my socks!" I pointed out, still laughing as I lifted my feet up to show that one foot was bare while the other was still covered in a glittery pink sock.

"Yes, silly, you went to sleep with them on. I'm not gonna even bother to ask why it happens to be pink..."

"It had to match my tee," I grinned. "I have a red pair and a black pair just like it!"

"You're so cute," he laughed, ruffling my hair as he pulled me into another kiss.

After a few failed attempts, we finally managed to get out of bed and with a little help from Dom and only a little pain from when it got caught on my injured hand's bandaging, I managed to get out of my cum-covered, pink tee.

"Shower or breakfast first?" I offered, scratching my itchy tummy, upon which some cum had dried.

At the sound of breakfast, though, it was as if on cue that both of our stomachs growled hungrily.

"Food it is," I chuckled, pulling out my bedside drawer to retrieve some wet wipes. "Here, we can use these to clean ourselves off for now," I shrugged, handing one to Dom, before getting to work at cleaning myself off.

"So, when do you actually use all of this stuff, and how often?" Dom asked, a minute or so later, disrupting my intense concentration as I tried to clean off some cum that had even gotten into my bellybutton, with my uncoordinated left hand.

"Huh?" I asked, looking back up at him, my tongue still poking out from between my lips.

When he saw my expression, he grinned widely. When I saw what he was holding, I frowned.

"Dom, put that back," I instructed, my voice having gone stiff. He was holding the black box, the one he'd discovered the last time he'd been in my room, which I kept secreted away in my drawer.

"Aww, but, Matty," he whined, his tone very reminiscent of his sister Amy's. They were so each other's siblings. "I'm curious! I mean, the handcuffs I get 'cause I've had personal experience with them, but the cockring and vibrator? The buttplug?"

My cheeks were glowing so brightly I swear they could have been seen from out of space.

"Dominic, please," I asked, giving up on my bellybutton and tossing the wet wipe in the waste bin. "And anyway it should be fucking obvious."

"Matthew," he continued to whine, putting the box down on my bed and moving to wrap his arms around me. "Please, just tell," he insisted, running his tongue along the shell of my ear and making me shiver.

"Fine," I sighed, his lips now planting soft kisses along my neck and shoulder and turning me into putty in his hands. "Iusethemtowankmainly."

"Sorry," he chuckled, pulling back to regard me with an amused look plastered over his face. "What was that?"

"Fuck you, I said I use them to wank mainly. There, happy?!" I groaned in defeat, Dom pulling me back into his arms and laying noisy wet kisses along my neck.

"Very. You'll have to show me sometime..."

"You'd be so lucky," I shot back, pulling out of his embrace to go hunt down a pair of PJ trousers and a clean tee for myself. When I offered Dom something, he said he'd just wear his boxers.

"Plus, no offence, I doubt I'd fit into your things," he said, hopping into his boxers.

"Fair enough," I shrugged, having pulled on my fresh, white tee and now doing so with my PJ trousers, only to see Dom looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked, not appreciating the way he was looking at me.

"You don't usually wear any boxers with your PJ bottoms, do you?"

And as if on cue - bam! - my cheeks were blushing furiously. "Erm, uh, no... I, er, like the feeling without?" When he didn't immediately respond I just kept talking. "It's, um, more free, I guess."

"Jesus, Matt. What am I going to do with you, you sexy little minx?" And then suddenly he was scooping me up in his arms with a wack to my bum, a surprised yelp escaping me as I found myself cradled in his arms, against his chest. In reply I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hmm, you seem to be ever so fond of carrying me, you caveman," I pointed out, breaking off from the kiss.

"Well," he bounced me a bit in his arms as he opened the door and carried me out my room and down the passage. "I don't see you complaining, pipsqueak. In fact I think you quite like it," he continued as we headed down the stairs.

"You may be onto something..." I giggled, kissing him as he walked on.

"Mmm-hmm," he grinned into the kiss, his arms cuddling me tighter. "How about after we get something to eat we tr--"

"Good morning, boys!"

_Thud._

My heart stopped and I froze at the sound of my nan's voice, it was small wonder that Dom dropped me.

_Fuck!!! I'd forgotten all about her! Shitshitshit!!_

She'd been staying at her cousin's in Norwich the past few two days and had been due back today. I'd just totally forgotten; so distracted by Dominic.

"Shit, Matt, sorry," Dom apologised, stooping down to help me up. "Are you okay, how's your hand?"

I just shrugged off his concerns, getting back onto unsteady feet with his assistance, to look back at my nan, my seemingly chronic blush back at full force.

"Er, uh, Nan. Um, I, uh, thought you were only getting back around noon?" I asked lamely, in place of something to say.

"Yes, Matthew dear. I'm late in fact. It's half one already," she smiled back at me, before looking over to regard Dom and then back at me with a raised eyebrow. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us, sweet?"

"Oh, uh, um, Nan, this is Dominic. Dom, this is, er, my nan," I rushed to explain.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Dominic I've heard so much about," she beamed at him, extending her hand.

" _Nan_ ," I couldn't stop myself from whinging, feeling my ears heat now too.

Looking startled that, despite the fact that I'd clearly told her about him, she was still so pleased to see him, Dom nodded awkwardly and shook her hand.

"Er, n-nice to meet you, Mrs. Bellamy."

"Sooo..." I began, looking between them and feeling far too uncomfortable for words.

"Oh, yes, well you two must be ravenous. I've made some french toast and bacon; it's one of Matty's favourites. I hope you're okay with that, Dominic dear? There's also a fresh pot of tea with our names on it."

"That sounds lovely. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble," Dom tried, but he just got waved off.

"Nonsense, I really don't mind. I assumed you two would be very hungry," she smiled, plating up some food for us.

And so Dom and I ended up seated around the small kitchen table with my nan, the two of us with overflowing plates of late breakfast for lunch and Nan with her cup of tea, assuring us she'd already eaten.

"Matthew, dear, what happened to your hand?" she suddenly asked when her attention was drawn to the fact that I was struggling to eat my food with only my left hand.

"Er..."

"And, Dominic, I meant to ask earlier, why is it that you've got a bandage over your eyebrow?"

"Well..."

"We were in a fight, Nan. It's nothing to worry about, just some drunks..." I managed, jabbing a piece of bacon with my fork.

"But, dear, your hand's all bandaged up. How are you going to do your final recitals?" she asked, taking my injured hand carefully into both of hers.

"It'll be fine. It's only a sprained wrist and a few dislocated knuckles, it'll be okay," I insisted, before stuffing some bacon into my mouth.

Having raised me, she knew when I was done talking about something, so instead she turned her attention back to Dom. "So, Dominic, apart from getting my grandson into brawls, what else do you do with your time?"

I could audibly hear the way he swallowed a mouthful of french toast before he answered.

In the end, after bombarding the poor man with endless questions, Nan seemed to be pleased with his responses and smiled and excused herself to say she'd be off doing some shopping for a while.

Before she could leave, though, suddenly something clicked in my head and I called after her, "Wait, Nan, how did you know Dom was even over; you made food and set the table for three?!"

"I went to check on you when I got home, only to find the two of you all snuggled under the blankets, the light from outside shining on you both," she giggled, "After all, who do you think closed the curtains?"

_Oh. My. God._

_Fuck, what had she seen?!_

Looking over at Dom, I could tell he was having similar thoughts, but she just laughed again and said she was off now, before shooting me a wink on her way out.

"So, um, do you think I made the grade?" Dom asked me some time after we'd heard the front door shut, by this point we'd already finished collecting up all the dishes and loading the dishwasher.

"I'd say so," I grinned back at him, bumping the dishwasher's door shut with my hip and crossing my arms. "She didn't chase you out when she found us; in fact she left us to sleep and made us food. On top of that she also now just made up a fake excuse to leave us alone for a while..."

"She did?! But I thought she needed to do the shopping?" Dom asked in shock.

"Um, Dom?" I nudged my head in the direction of several shopping bags sitting on the floor in the corner of the kitchen.

"Oh my God, no ways," he shook his head. "But, what about me being a dick to you in the beginning? Did she forgive me just like that?! And... isn't it weird for her... you know, me and you, you know... I mean, she must know we're..."

"Fucking?" I asked, trying to ignore the way my cheeks began to heat a little. "Mate, she got home last time you were here somewhere between you making me beg for you to wank me and me kicking you out in tears."

"Oh. Fuck." I just nodded back, trying not to giggle at the way his face was frozen in a perfect mix of horror and embarrassment. "Holy shit, Matt!! That's so bad!! Fuck, thank God you didn't tell me this earlier; I don't know how I'll ever be able to look her in the eyes again!"

"So dramatic," I giggled, slapping his bum lightly as I walked past, pulling my shirt over my head from the back, but stopping with it still around my arms to look back at him when he was still frozen in place. "Relax, Dom. She's really open-minded, plus she knew we'd fucked long before that, she has like a gift - she knew straight away when I got back home from that first time..."

"Seriously?" he asked, mouth still hanging open wide and brows furrowed in worry.

"Seriously," I nodded, "Anyway, I don't know about you, but I need a shower," I said pulling my tee the rest of the way off and tossing it at him. He caught it reflexively, just as I began to walk off and toward the stairs, calling behind myself, "Well, are you coming?"

"Oh my God, you're such a tease!" I could hear him laugh, before I then heard him charging after me, making me try break off into a sprint. I made it as far as the stairs.

"DOM!!" I squealed, as he laughingly tossed me over his shoulder, wacking my bum as he carried me off up the stairs and to the bathroom like I was his spoils of victory.

"Jesus, no wonder the girls didn't last you! You're so rough!" I half-heartedly complained, as he bounced me about.

"And we both know you like it," he laughed, before suddenly yanking my PJ bottoms off and throwing them over his head, just before wacking my bare arse harder; in time for us to reach the bathroom, the door of which he kicked shut, while laughing his head off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first multi-chaptered fic I've finished! :D Hope you enjoyed it!

The sight of Matt playing was incredible, he truly was brilliant, his long, slim fingers dancing nimbly over the black and white keys, his face a mask of calm serenity, despite the panicked call I'd received from him a half hour ago, needing me to help diminish his numerous anxieties and worries for the upcoming performance.His playing was seemingly flawless as far as I could see, but then I was just his boyfriend and not one of the judges on the panel evaluating him and his fellow peers in this, their end of year recitals. 

It still felt weird to say it, despite the fact that we've now been together for nearly five months. I'm the happiest I've ever been and this, hands down and away, is the longest relationship I'd ever been in. I guess Amy really had been right all along...

Throughout his performance I was faced with the difficult task of trying to choose between watching the mesmerising way his fingers elegantly moved along the keys or the way he looked far too damn handsome for words. Yeah, a lot's changed over time and I've come to terms with the fact that Matt truly is, not only a brilliant person, but one of the hottest people alive, if not _the_ hottest person. Of course he says the same for me and his cute little mouth always hangs open in disbelief when I inform him of my views.

It was true though, and tonight was no exception. He looked gorgeous, dressed all dapper in a coat and tails, a bow tie and shiny dress shoes completing the outfit and his hair neatly combed and styled smartly; all resulting in some serious eye candy.So, like I said, it was difficult, his piano playing graceful and all attention grabbing - he sure had everyone in the audience spellbound - as he brought the beautiful music to life, but then there was also the matter of the equally beautiful man actually playing the music...

"Don't look now, but you're actually drooling down your shirt," Amy, having already given a stellar performance of her own, was sat at my side and interrupted my ogling and appreciating of the fine music and the gorgeous creature playing it.

I just turned to shoot her an indignant look, Eric stifling a few giggles at her other side. To my left sat Mrs. Bellamy, Matt's nan, who was wholly enraptured by her grandson's performance, but had turned to smile at me when she heard Amy's comment and patted my knee, before we all turned back to devote all our attention back on Matt once more.

When he finished and got up to bow, we managed to catch eyes and his cheeks flushed that lovely little blush of his as I shot him a flirty wink.

 

~X~

 

Matt had been the last to perform and so, after his piece, Amy had left us to join him and the others backstage to receive their crits and have some champagne in celebration of the end of their exams.In the meantime, Eric, Mrs. Bellamy and I had gone ahead to the smart restaurant where the five of us were to have a small celebration in honour of the two of them. 

We'd been talking to Eric about his new job working for Barclays, he was a recently graduated CA, my dear sister really knowing how to pick 'em, when the other two had come in, giggling and bumping each other.

Amy looked beautiful in her smart black evening dress, the subtle shimmer of glitter in it making her truly sparkle and her long, blonde hair done up in an elegant fashion, strands hanging loose to frame her lovely face. Though, when my eyes moved to look over at Matt, who was walking behind her, I couldn't be blamed for completely forgetting my sister and heading over to congratulate him first after picking up the bouquet of bright red and orange roses and baby's breath to present him with.

"Oh, Dom, wow, they're beautiful. You didn't have to," he blushed in his characteristic manner as he sniffed them tentatively, before I pulled him into an embrace.

"You're beautiful. You were incredible, you have no idea how proud I feel to know that you are mine and mine alone," I whispered into his ear, pulling him close, before kissing him tenderly, briefly forgetting our company and the rest of the people in the crowded restaurant.

That is until Amy and Eric whistled loudly, her wrapped up in his arms too and now wearing a new, delicate silver chain with a small pendant around her neck.

"Oh, uh, sorry," I apologised, stepping away, but still holding his hand, both of us now bright pink.They all just laughed though, Matt squeezing my hand, before he let go to hug his nan and shake Eric's hand.

"So, how did it go then, you two?" Mrs. Bellamy asked, voicing what Eric and I were also dying to know.

"Let's just say we made you all proud," Amy winked, laughing when Matt playfully nudged her.

"What she means to say," he elaborated, "is that we both finished in the top ten of our year--"

"With Matt making top three! Number two to be precise!" Amy declared loudly, a few of the other patrons in the restaurant turning to look toward us.

"Seriously?" I asked, smiling widely as he blushingly nodded, his own cheeks no doubt aching as he gave me one of his all-star snaggled-toothed grins. "Aww, Matt!" I couldn't help but pull him into another, no doubt publicly indecent kiss, but then who could blame me considering how our proper relationship had begun by that busy bus stop?

"Well, I don't know who could have been better, call me biased, but the two of you dears were really by far and away the best!" Mrs. Bellamy huffed, only to laugh and hug Matt once I finally released him to pull Amy into a big hug.

"It's fine, Nan. I already have everything I could ever want," Matt chuckled, pecking her on the cheek.

"Well, I say a proper celebration is in order! Amy and Matt only have about a year left until they get their degrees and at this rate they're both headed for only the greatest of successes for sure!" Eric declared, his arm wrapping around Amy's waist.

"So, uh, Eric and I have something to tell you all," Amy announced then, after we'd all sat down and settled, me between Matt, his Nan at his other side, and Amy, Eric at hers, the waitress bringing forward some celebratory champagne. "He asked me to move in with him last week and... I said yes," she smiled, him moving to hold her hand on top of the table.

"Oh that's brilliant news, congrats!" Matt grinned.

"Thanks, Matty," she winked, before turning to face me. "So, I hope you don't mind, Dom?"

"Of course not! It'll be lonely not having your nosey self about, but somehow I think I'll be able to cope; plus this way I can watch whatever I want on telly!"

So we all toasted to the two pianists and to wish Amy and Eric a congratulations and good luck.

 

~X~

 

After dinner I'd taken Matt back home to mine, Amy off to spend the evening with Eric to do some of their own celebrating, Mrs. Bellamy having excused herself with a wink and twinkle in her eye when she told us all to enjoy our nights.

"You look so goddamn handsome and sexy in your tux, been a struggle to keep my hands off you all evening," I groaned into a kiss, my hands cupping Matt's arse for support, his legs wrapped around my waist as I kissed him up against one of the walls in the open-plan lounge.

"Says you," he gasped, as my mouth then moved to lay kisses behind his ear. "You look fucking gorgeous all dressed up to the nines! And those flowers you gave me: devotion, purity, eternal lov--"

But he broke off, causing me to pull away to look back at him, letting his feet come back down to allow him to stand.

"Dom," he began, his azure eyes deep and searching as he looked back at me.

"Yes, Matt?" I swallowed, knowing what was coming, what I'd prepared myself for ever since I'd spoken to Amy to help pick out flowers for tonight.

"D-did you pick out those flowers knowing full well what they meant?" he began, swallowing now himself.

"Yes," I nodded, "I asked Amy to help pick them out."As I'd learnt over the past few months, the two of them had started their friendship not only through their joint love of music, but of flowers, too. The two of them having gone on a little course in flower meanings and all.

"S-so, does... does that mean--"

"Yes, Matt. I love you, you dorky, brilliant, sweet, adorable man. I'm in love with you. How could I not be?" I nodded, reaching forward to brush a strand of jet hair which had fallen in his face, away from the rest of the neatly styled locks.

His cheeks had flushed a beautifully rosy pink, highlighting those sharp cheekbones of his that I love so much.

"Really?" Matt asked, his small mouth opening in shock.

"Yes, Matt," I giggled leaning down to peck his nose, before whispering in his ear. "I. Love. You."

Before I could do anything else then, he leapt into my arms, wrapping his legs around my waist again like a proper monkey, while his hands grabbed either side of my face and he attacked my lips enthusiastically with his own. I just had to think fast, hands quickly grabbing his arse to hold him up, as I stumbled a bit, but managed to kiss him back.

He eventually pulled out to pant back at me, his face flushed and eyes a bit wet, "I love you so much, Dom. So, very much. I have for a while now, but didn't want to scare you off."

"Oh, Matt. You could never! I'm so sorry I ever made you feel that way," I apologised, kissing him again.

"It's fine, Dom. Don't worry," he smiled back at me, before bucking his hips into mine and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh fuck, Matt," I breathed, before carrying him off just so and then dropping him onto my bed, watching the way his slight frame bounced oh so temptingly. "God you're gorgeous."

Pink in the face, Matt sat up a bit to pull his jacket off and kick his shoes off too, revealing his pair of glittery black socks as he then wiggled his toes. I couldn't help but quickly pull my iPhone out and snap a quick pic of my dorkily sexy beau, before putting it aside and toeing off my own shoes and shrugging my jacket off.

When I loosened and pulled my tie off and began undoing my shirt buttons, I turned to find Matt with his bow tie undone and a few of his own shirt buttons open too, revealing more of that creamy, alabaster skin I loved so much, and with his legs laying spread apart. My eyes were naturally drawn to the bulge where his legs met, the zipper of his trousers straining, so he reached down and undid his button and fly; sighing loudly and oh so sweetly with the release of pressure.

I couldn't wait a second later without pouncing the poor thing, jumping on the bed and pulling his smart, black trousers down, along with his black, silk boxers. His cock jumped up, thick and hard and begging for attention and I was more than eager to give it some.

"Wow, someone's very enthusiastic all of a--" he giggled, but broke off into a whimpered moan when I gave his cockhead a quick swirl of my tongue, before blowing air lightly, teasingly, over it. "Oh my God, suck me, please. Dom, want your beautiful lips-- _Oh fuuuck, yeah..._ "

When he'd sucked me off for the first time - like a fucking pro I might add - and had swallowed everything readily right after I'd come so hard I'd nearly blacked out, I'd begun to realise that if I wanted a fair and balanced relationship, I'd have to man up and take the plunge myself. To be honest I hadn't been too keen on the idea of putting my mouth anywhere down _there_ , but... it was Matt and I'd promised to change for him. He never put any pressure on me to do it, but I'd wanted to do it for him. And to say I was lousy to start off with would have been an understatement. Luckily it had been Matt and he'd just giggled and helped me along and I'd eventually got the hang of it; a few ice packs to the jaw later and reassurances to Matt that I was fine and that he shouldn't be so concerned.

It had taken a bit for me to adjust to the weird sensation - not to mention taste - of going down on another man, but I'd managed. The difference, I believe, was that it was Matt and in all honesty I'd do anything to make him happy. Good thing too, as it had turned out he had a bit of a thing for oral.

So, with my technique well practised over the last few months, I easily managed to bring him to a writhing mess as he cursed and couldn't help but thrust a bit back into my mouth, my tongue tracing a few of the prominent veins along his shaft, while my hand squeezed and tugged at the base of him.

"You're so hot," I panted, as I pulled away and used the back of my hand to wipe away a string of saliva and pre-come stringing between my lip and his shiny, slick cockhead.

He just groaned, his eyes fluttering, the muscles in his flat tummy bunching.

"And cute, sexy, smart and quirky and I can't believe I was such a fool to have looked past all of it in the beginning. I was such an idiot, yet forgave me and gave me another chance and now look at me; I'm head over heels for you," I confessed, crawling back up his body to lay a kiss on his swollen and parted lips; his eyes having stared back, dark and heavy.

"God, Dom. Who knew you could speak like that? Swear I could come just by hearing you talk. Love you so much, you're so sexy, it's unreal," Matt groaned before pulling me back for another, deeper, kiss. When his legs wrapped right around me, his long, nimble fingers deftly undoing the rest of my shirt buttons, a sort of courage was ignited within me, to ask for something I'd been contemplating for months now.

"Matt," I began, gasping a bit when his fingers brushed against my trapped erection, in the process of him undoing my trousers.

"Hmm?" he hummed, kissing along my jaw now, as having successfully undone the trousers, he began to push them, along with my boxers, down my legs.

"Will you fuck me?" I asked softly, but by the way his head jerked back and those beautiful blue eyes of his blew wide open to stare back at me, he'd still heard me.

"S-sorry?" he asked carefully, hands stilled, gripping my trousers around my lower thighs.

"I said," I began again, my confidence having grown a bit, leaning in to place a soft kiss to the side of his gaping mouth. "Will you fuck me?"

"You mean--"

"Yes, Matt, I want to try bottom and have this," I said, reaching between us to circle my hand around his thick, hot, rigid cock, giving it a languid tug that made him moan, "inside of me. I want to feel you; try something new with you."

"Oh my God, Dom," his cock was positively twitching and pulsing away in my grip, a giant dorky smile spreading across his face. "Are you serious? We really don't have to, I don't want you to feel pressured or something."

"Matt."

"Yes?"

"Stop over thinking this; Lord knows I've done enough of it, and I'm sure about this. _Sooo..._ " And just like that, I undid his last few shirt buttons, having kicked off my trousers, laying small kisses following my path on his perfect alabaster skin, until I was pulling him to sit up a bit. "You've got such gorgeous skin," I hummed, kissing along the smooth, warm skin of his shoulder, as I helped him shrug out of his shirt.

"S-says you. I'm pale and pasty, but you're - _Oh God_ \- all golden and sexy," he argued, breaking off when I'd attacked a particularly sensitive spot of his. He never failed to go wild when I sucked on his prominent Adam's apple.

"You're so silly, Matty," was my only reply, before I rid myself of my own shirt too, leaving me fully bare, my socks having been toed off at some point in the drawn out undressing process.

"As are you," he shot back, as I lent over to get the necessary supplies from my bedside table.

"Let's see what you've got stud," I winked, my stomach rolling nervously, yet I kept my laid back and relaxed appearance, as I put a condom and the tube of lube on his chest. "I wanna know what you feel that makes you scream so beautifully for me."

"Fuck, Dom. Your words! I'm telling you, one of these days I will probably just come straight away from them alone. And knowing my luck, it will most likely be in public," he said, sitting up some more to tear open the condom wrapper, me now sitting between his spread legs.

"Actually, wait," I stopped him, as he freed the actual condom. He tried to hide it, but I saw the way his face dropped, clearly thinking I meant I was having second thoughts about being bottom - which I surprisingly wasn't. Smiling at him, I just took the condom from those long fingers. "I want to have the honours; obviously never done this for anyone else before. I always find it sexy when someone else does it."

"How are you even mine," he moaned, only for the moan to get deeper and more drawn out as I took hold of him again and began to roll the condom over and down first his darkly flushed cockhead and then thick, long shaft.

Suddenly I was reminded of the first time I'd seen his dick and how intimidated I'd felt by the unfamiliar. It was how I felt now and I was suddenly awfully conscious of the size of him once more. How is that going to fit in such a small...

_Are you still sure about this, even, Dom?!_

But then, looking down at my own cock, I was reminded that, hey, we were about the same size downstairs, and he was smaller, physically, than me, yet still only too eagerly took me. Besides, this was also Matt, he'd never want to hurt me. He is literally _the_ kindest and gentlest person I know. And if I had any doubt about that, he just went on to prove it.

"Dom, are you okay?" I was snapped back out of my thoughts, Matt now kneeling in front of me, one of his hands squeezing my shoulder gently. "We really don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

And with that I was fully sold.

"Oh, Matt, I'm sure. Really. I love you and trust you," I nodded, leaning forward to kiss him, brushing back that dark strand of hair again which insisted on breaking free from the rest of the neatly done style.

His bottom lip curled between his teeth, he smiled back at me, that rogue tooth of his on full display and azure eyes sparkling.

"Well then, how would you like to do this?" he asked, but I was already moving to lie down, my hands now on his shoulders, tugging him down over me.

"Like this," I grinned, wrapping my legs around his waist experimentally, the way he always loved to do to me. "Want you on top, but want to look at you."

"Perfect," he groaned as I kissed him deeply, only stopping when I heard the _pop_ of the lube cap. He then pulled away to squirt some on his fingers, before instructing me to put my legs on his shoulders. I complied sure enough. "Okay, Dom. You ready?"

I nodded, but couldn't stop my mouth from blurting out, "Will this hurt?"

He bit his bottom lip, before nodding and so making my stomach squirm some more. I'd thought so.

"Yes, a bit. I'm not gonna lie to you, but... Well, it's more due to the foreign sensation, it gets easier with practise and, anyway, the bit of pain always goes quick enough to be replaced by only the best kind of pleasure," he assured me. And then I could feel his slick finger brush between my cheeks, ghosting over my hole. "But, Dom, I want you to stop me if you get too uncomfortable or if I hurt you, okay?"

"Yes, yes. Goddammit, Matt, just get on with it, the anticipation is killing me here!" It was true, my heart was literally beating in my throat and I could feel my hands had become all clammy as my skin prickled into goosebumps with every slow, teasing drag of that slick finger.

He just nodded, before ducking down to kiss me deeply, just as that finger pushed in through the tightness gently, but purposefully, making me gasp loudly into his mouth.

The sensation of someone's finger up my arse was definitely a new one, luckily he had skinny digits, so it didn't hurt that much, though I was sure the addition of a second, let alone third, would definitely increase that barely there, dull burn of being stretched. I was trying to put off the thought, at least for now, of what his cock would feel like, its girth putting to shame that of three combined fingers.

"This fine?" he asked gently, pulling out of the kiss, his finger easing in and out slowly.

"Ah-huh, yeah," I nodded, lifting my left hand to run my fingers through his hair, effectively messing it up properly now. He really was just too cute, fluffy black hair poking out in all directions.

After a few tender kisses, Matt pulled away. "Think I can add another?" I just nodded, and so he pecked me on the forehead before pushing through the next finger to join the first, causing me to hiss a bit at the increased burn. "Shit, Dom, must I stop? Are you okay?" Matt instantly asked, halting his fingers' movement.

"No, no, I'm fine. Keep going," I urged, my left hand still tangled in his hair then pulled his head down so we could kiss as his fingers resumed their task.

We were still busy kissing, Matt beginning to scissor his fingers as well as pump them in and out, when suddenly, as Matt's tongue dragged along the palate of my mouth, he hit something within me that made me cry out loudly. My hands shot out to grip the duvet and I felt my entire body convulse with pleasure.

"And _that_ , dear Dominic, was your prostate," he grinned back at me, before attacking my spot again and making me writhe around as he sneakily pushed forth the third and final finger. By that point I didn't particularly care, this new form of pleasure pumping through my veins had me flying high as a kite.

When, eventually, Matt pulled his fingers out, my cock was lying hot and leaking on my belly, my fingers screwed up in the duvet and feet tangled behind his head. I couldn't help but whine at the loss.

"God, you're gorgeous," he practically purred, leaning forward to lick a long line up my chest, causing my eyebrows to shoot up to my hairline. "How did I get so lucky?"

When he looked up to see my surprised expression, his cheeks flushed bright and strong, in that characteristic way I'd come to know and adore.

"I'm the lucky one," I grinned, straining up to lock lips with him some more.

When we eventually stopped and he pulled away, I watched on as he hunted down the lube again and proceeded to slick his sheathed dick, before squirting some more between my cheeks. I couldn't help but squirm, the lube cool and not warmed up.

"Sorry, just want to make sure we're super lubricated," he blushed, looking back at me through his mess of black fringe.

"Fair enough," I grinned. "So... let's get things going again?"

"You don't have to ask twice," he grinned right back, wonky tooth and all, as he lined himself up. "You ready?"

"Couldn't be anymore, even if I tried."

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

As I pushed forward into him for the first time, we both cried out loudly together. It felt fantastic, no, more than that; it was utterly mind-blowing. I hadn't topped in a rather long time, I tended to bottom more than often; obviously with Dom I had only ever bottomed. But fuck did it feel damn good, he was so unbelievably tight, his body clamping down on me in its gorgeously hot heat. I don't think I could ever get used to it.

And his responses!

I'd always thought I was hands down the more responsive and sensitive of the two of us, but Dom was certainly showing this not to be exactly the case. He may not be quite the screamer I am, but the bloke's definitely not quiet either. As I pulled out, only to thrust back in harder and deeper, he cried out noisily, breaking off into a deep groan.

"Prostate?"

He just nodded furiously, stretching up to attack my lips with his own, his mouth latching onto my tongue and sucking in only the most suggestive of manners; more or less mimicking the movements lower down between our bodies.

I just moaned around his mouth, pumping in deep and smoothly, careful not to hurt him in any way, but from the sound of things, pain was clearly the furthest thing from his mind. Bearing that in mind then, I started to add a little more force, beginning to snap my hips in a way which caused me to grunt with the effort and Dom to cry out beautifully.

"You. Okay?" I panted, thriving off the filthy sound of our bodies moving in perfect tandem and that of skin slapping together, sweat starting to roll down my temples and gather in the divots between his well toned muscles.

"Oh _fuck_ yes!" he nodded furiously, "More than okay in fact!" he grinned broadly, lifting a hand to cup the side of my face, encouraging me to nuzzle into the touch. "God, you're adorable."

I stopped. Instantly.

"Excuse me! I'm not supposed to be 'adorable' while I'm fucking your sweet arse; something no one else has ever done, I might add!" I objected, but could already feel my lip poking out in a pout, as my hips stilled.

The bastard's grin just grew even larger.

"Fuck, I love you so much, Matty," he gushed, pulling me down into a deliriously tender kiss. I couldn't help but respond in kind, my hips easing back into slow deep rolls, which were only too eagerly answered by his own.

When the pace picked up again, I took hold of his leaking cock this time too, starting to pump him in time with the swift thrusts I was delivering into his gorgeously tight arse. The combined stimulation seemed to drive him wild, the heels of his feet digging into my back almost painfully, leaving me fairly certain I'd be sporting some bruises come next morning. But damn, was it worth it!

"Gonna-gonna come," he panted hotly against my neck, as I'd begun to start lapping away at the sweat glistening off his own.

Nodding, I pulled away a bit to look down into his heavily-lidded eyes, the grey almost completely swallowed by his pupils. His mouth was hanging open and I couldn't resist running my thumb to trace along the pillowy curve of his bottom lip. "Yes, that's it. Come. Come for me, Dom," I encouraged, driving myself in as deep as I could, sure to hit his spot as often as I could; every time resulting in a deep moan on his part. I then, of course, paired this with the steady, firm movement of my right hand wanking him.

By the looks of his wanton expression, it was small wonder he came abruptly, moaning my name as he shot over my tightly fisted hand and stomach. At the sound of him moaning my name, I couldn't hold back anymore either, and came rather abruptly myself, his muscles clenching down powerfully around me.

My throat then hoarse and lungs burning, I collapsed on top of him, his legs having slid down to lie either side of me.

"Fuck, that was... Wow, words... words can't even," came a raspy comment from Dom, while I continued to pant away, my chest heaving, as I lay atop him.

"Ah-huh. T-told you." Giggling a bit at the exhausted state of me, Dom wrapped his arms around my clammy body. " _Dom_ ," I couldn't help but whine, "I'm all yucky."

"S'fine. Not like it ever bothered you in the past," he chuckled deeply, raising one of his hands to card through my sweaty mop of hair. "Besides, I think we've gone long past the caring stage." This time I felt him use his other hand to swipe a finger between our stomachs. "Also, it's only fair as I just came all over you," he added, lifting his finger in front of my face, my cheek nuzzled into his chest.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. Never did." And, as if to prove I point I reached out to nab his finger between my lips, as I lapped up the creamy fluid on it.

"Little savage," he teased once I'd let go again. "But, seriously, I'm fine with it."

"Ah-huh," I challenged, pushing up off his chest a bit, the feeling of his body still squeezing down on my now sensitive cock becoming a bit much. "Now this is gonna feel a bit weird," I giggled, looking up at him, before down between us as I carefully pulled out.

" _Shit_ , okay, no kidding. Feels so..."

"Empty?" I offered with another giggle, as I pulled the used condom off and knotted it, before staggering onto wobbly legs to dispose of it in the dustbin in the corner of the room.

"Precisely!" Dom agreed, before humming a bit approvingly."

"What?" I asked, scratching my tummy as I turned around to head right back to the warm pillow that was his body.

"Hmm, just that you've got a cute little body," he shrugged, a big goofy grin spread on his face as he stretched out on the bed.

I stopped in my steps instantly to instead glower down at him. "Excuse you? Com'on, Dom. What's with all the cute crap? Remember when you were in denial? Well, I felt far less emasculated then!"

"Aww, so cute!"

"Dead: that's what you are!" I declared, running the rest of the short distance before leaping onto him.

"MATT!!!"

"Who's cute now, eh?" I demanded, though couldn't stop from smiling, as I began to attack his sides with tickles.

"St-still. Still. You," he managed between mad laughter, before managing to over power me and wrap me up in his strong arms. "Little savage indeed."

"'Little savage'; hey, at least it's not cute," I relented, before we both chortled some more.

"Well..."

"Dom."

"Yeah."

"Don't ruin what has been, up until this moment, a delightfully perfect evening."

"Okay, fair enough," he relented, pecking my nose, as his arms loosened a bit and allowed me to lay out atop him again properly. We then used a combined effort of our feet and then hands, to cover ourselves with Dom's puffy, feather duvet.

As he held me then and I could feel my eyes growing heavy and my heart ballooning to the point of bursting, full of happiness, I couldn't quite believe how far we'd come.

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

"Dom."

"Hmm, yes, Matty?" I asked, humming a bit as I continued to run my fingers through his soft and somewhat damp mop of black hair.

"I really do love you, you know. Like a lot. And I can't believe that this is where we are after how it all started. Yet here we are." He was right, I had definitely been struggling to wrap my own head around things.

"Move in with me."

"And I thi--WHAT?!"

I swallowed and repeated myself, despite the first time having come as much of a surprise to me as it had to him - the words having quite literally just leapt out of my mouth - I knew then that that was exactly what I wanted more than anything. To live with Matt. To be able to go to bed with him every night and then to wake up with him in my arms every morning. To laze around and watch TV with him. To take turns cooking for each other. Or to even simply just have him in the vicinity while either of us worked. I wanted and *needed* his company.

I'd completely fallen arse over ears for Matt.

"A-are you serious? Y-you want _me_ to move in with _you?!_ " I asked, beautiful, bright blue eyes now wide with shock.

"More than anything," I nodded, stroking the side of his face, before cupping his jaw in my palm. "What with Amy moving out, well, we'd have the place all to ourselves and... well... I just want, you know, you around - like all the time." I couldn't help laughing a bit at myself, for once it was me blushing away like a tomato.

"Well, um... I'd have to check with Nan. You know, make sure she's fine living on her own and all, but I honestly can't see her minding. If anything she'll be up in my room packing my stuff for me as soon as she finds out! She absolutely adores you. Next she'd be asking when we're getting hitched and making plans for adopting!" Noting the way I couldn't help my eyes from widening a bit at those last two, he flushed bright pink himself. "Um, um, you know, theoretically and all... I mean, I'm only still 20 and all!" he tried to giggle, but it came out to nervous to sound convincing.

And with that I was laughing too, pulling him back down into my arms for a tight hug and a kiss to his head, before I let him go again. "Relax, relax, Matt. It's all good, I hear you."

A shy smile spread on his face, that rogue tooth just curling his lip enough to make itself known, he shrugged.

"So, what will it be then, Matty?" I asked, bringing us back to the matter at hand, before we got too carried away with what our futures may hold.

"Um, duh: yes," he laughed.

"Well don't sound too excited now," I teased, making him laugh that mad high-pitched giggle of his, which of course only lead to me joining in.

When he eventually managed to compose himself enough, Matt suddenly began showering me with kisses. "Yesyesyesyesyes and a hundred times over, yes! Oh my God, Dom. I can't believe you just asked me to move in!"

"Well best you start," I laughed between the onslaught of kisses, before rolling us over and trapping him beneath me. "And thank you for saying yes," I said, giving him a tender kiss, before collapsing next to him on my side, prompting him to turn so that he could face me. "Shit, got seriously nervous for a second there when I thought you'd say no. I really can't handle rejection."

"Well good thing I can," he laughed, leaning in for another sweet kiss, "or this wouldn't even be happening."

"And for that, I shall forever be in yours and my sister's debt," I laughed, pulling him into my arms as he snuggled closer.

"Hmm, too true," he yawned, nuzzling into my chest, as we both began to feel more than a little sleepy.

"Oh, shit, the light," I suddenly remembered then, just as I'd felt my eyes slowly shutting.

"Well I'm not getting up," Matt muttered, so I was left to leave the warmth of Matt and the bed, to go put out the lights. "Ooh, much better," came his happy little coo of approval once the room was plunged into darkness and _I_ had to stumble blindly back.

Grumbling I eventually made it back under the covers, but before I could even complain about having to do the lights, Matt clambered half on top of me and made himself at home.

"Thank you, love," came his sweetest voice, before his long fingers felt out my face and then he leaned forward to kiss me.

Annoyingly so, I was instantly won over and happily kissed him back. Damn, but am I whipped or what?

Settling down again, I shifted Matt about to fit against my body, but of course I ended up with his head on my chest and an arm and leg thrown over me anyway.Sighing and rolling my eyes affectionately, I kissed his cheek and began to nod off - feeling more content than I ever had in all my life - when Matt's sleepy voice suddenly cut through the peaceful quiet.

"You do realise that this now means that all that 'shit' in my room that you've been teasing me about these past few months is moving in too, right?"

Oh crap.

 

* - * - * - * - * - * - * -- 2 WEEKS LATER -- * - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

"So over here, then?" I asked, trying my best to keep my patience, Matt choosing this, of all things, for his completely anal, OCD side to come out.

"Um, well..."

"I need to move it again, don't I?" I sighed, pulling the small glow-in-the-dark star off the ceiling, careful not to lose my balance on the ladder I was using to reach said ceiling.

"'fraid so. Look, Dom, you sure you won't let me just--"

"No, Matt. I said I'd help with this, so I am. Now where's that constellation map you had?" I asked, looking down from my work up on the ceiling, my neck already starting to ache, to meet Matt's bright azure eyes and lightly blushing cheeks. Quiet frankly, it was all worth it.

"Here," he said, reaching up to hand the map over.

"Aww, dammit. Forget the map. It can wait," I gave up, unable to leave him alone any longer. "Besides, there's still a ton more crap to find space for anyway. Start undressing."

"Well, don't think this means you're getting out of actually putting this stuff up," he warned, pulling his tee off over his head and prompting me to hurry down the steps.

"Oi, I'm a man of my word. Promise," I grinned into a kiss, my hands starting to work his fly as his own did the same to mine.

All the random pieces of, quite frankly, geeky clutter Matt had carted in along with himself would find their place eventually. All we needed now was to find the ability to keep our hands off each other long enough to do so; we weren't nearly used to having so much time to ourselves yet. After all, I had the most perfect boyfriend ever, who made me feel like the happiest, not to mention luckiest, man in the world.

"Oh shit, Dom. I just remembered that I forgot my Bradley James cut-out at Nan's!" Matt suddenly pulled out of our mad snogging, his hands having been just about to free me from my madly tenting boxers.

"Seriously, Matt. You don't really need that, do you?" I now recalled the damn thing, having stuffed it in one of his closets as soon as he'd come back from whatever nerd convention he'd obtained it at.

"Fine, then I guess you can get yourself off, 'cause you don't really need me," he huffed, instantly pulling away to cross his arms and pout.

"Oh come on, Matt!"

Okay... he made me the happiest and luckiest man in the world _most_ of the time...

"Fine. We can go and pick it up tomorrow, _but_ , he's not gonna be in the room. I'm the only hot blond allowed, okay?"

"Aww, thank you, Dommy! You're the best!" he grinned and shoved me down onto the bed before crawling right on top of me to pick up where we'd suddenly left off.


End file.
